Bubbles
by Rooney276
Summary: Stand your ground. Three simple words that she had lived by almost all her life, building a protective shell around her mind, body and soul...and her heart. But there is one man who can pop that shell, pop it like a bubble.
1. Prologue

The cold English wind whipped around the two groups group of boys, the grassy field around them seeming to sway in the breeze. They ignored the sharp bite of the air as it blew around their huddle; they had more pressing matters at hand.

"Who's going to be keeper?" Stevie Dunham asked his group, rolling the football between his hands and watching expectantly around. When there were no immediate volunteers, he glanced over at a smaller boy next to him. "Bov, I think it's your turn."

"Nah, mate! I was just it last week!"

"Petey, you up for it?" Stevie's younger brother gave a half hearted shrug.

"Let's give a vote, yeah?" He said diplomatically, wise beyond his eleven years. "All in favor of Bov, say 'Aye'."

Not a single response.

"All in favor of me?" Silence. "And what about Jack?"

A chorus of "ayes" rang out among the group, and the short, heavy set boy standing on the outskirts of the circle groaned.

"I think it's settled than," Stevie said. "Suit up Jack. Get in your box."

The boys began to spread out on their half of the field, but a small voice carried out on the wind got their attention.

"Bovvy!...Bovvy!"

"Bov, is that your sister?" Luke Evans, the opposing team's designated captain asked, smirking. Bover turned red and yelled out at the small girl running across the field.

"Jules, go home!" The girl ignored him and continued to sprint toward the boys, light brown hair falling in tresses around her eager face. Finally reaching her brother and his mates, she smiled through her panting. "Can I play with you lads?" Her face was red from her exertion and windburn, but the sparkle in her green eyes showed excitement.

There was a round of groans from the group, mostly from Luke's team. "Can't you get your kids sister to play with dolls, Bov?"

"Jules," Bover said quietly, leaning down to her so only she could hear. "Just go back home, yeah? You're too little..." There was some sympathy in his voice, but as the sparkle in her eyes flickered and the pout began to form, he became firm. Raising his voice so all the lads would hear, he said with all the authority he could muster, "Get home, Julianne. Girls don't play football."

Jules could feel the tears pricking her eyes, but she bit her lip and refused to cry in front of her brother and his friends.

"Now, just wait a tick," a voice said, and Jules felt a presence beside her. Looking up at the blonde boy with the blue eyes, she saw her rescuer. Pete Dunham glanced down at her and then back up to the lads, focusing on Luke. "Evans, why are you so afraid to play against a girl?"

"I'm not afraid," Luke snapped back. "I just don't want to stop every five minutes because she's crying or gets dirt in her hair or something."

"I won't cry!" Jules piped up. "I never cry, ask Bover!"

"The girl can play," Pete said, ignoring her. "Unless you think it's unfair and puts us at an advantage."

Luke scoffed. "Fine then, have her. You going to get your butts kicked anyway." Luke's team when back to their side of the pitch, while Steve grabbed a hold of Pete's arm.

"You better have a plan, little bro. I'll never live it down if we lose _and_ take a girl on the team."

"Did you see how fast she ran over here?" Pete asked. "The bird can run. And running is essential in footie. Put her up front with me and we'll be fine." Steve, putting his middle school reputation in the hands of his rash brother and an eight-year old, nervously went to his position at center-back.

"You ever play before?" Pete asked Jules, standing at the center circle, foot resting on the ball.

She raised her eyebrow. "Duh..." Pete grinned.

"All right then, let's see what you've got," he said, tapping off.

"_I'm forever blowing bubbles, pretty bubbles in the air! They fly so high, they nearly reach the sky, and like my dreams they fade and die!_

_Fortunes always hiding, I've looked everywhere. I'm forever blowing bubbles, pretty bubbles in the air!"_

"I think you've got it," Pete said proudly, roughing Jules' hair as he walked back with her, Bov and Steve. Their team had one the match thanks two superb goals by Pete and another by Jules. Needless to say, Luke was raving by the end of it. But they didn't care, least of all Jules, who was on Cloud 9. "You forgot the last part though," he added, before clapping hands together above his head. "UNITED! UNITED!"

Stevie and Bov repeated the chant, leaving Jules in a fit of giggles. They stopped outside her house and waved to the Dunham brothers as they continued on down the street.

"You gonna come play with us again tomorrow, Bubbles?" Jules smiled at her new nickname and nodded eagerly. Pete grinned and waved goodbye, before turning a corner and going out of sight. Bov looked over at his sister, who he had not seen that happy in a long while.

"You did good, Jules," he said, opening the front door. The bright smile on her face, however, disappeared at the sound from within. Bover sighed and took her hand in his. "Come on," he said, putting on a brave face and stepping into the foyer. Dad had been drinking, and when he drank, which was more often than naught, he got very, very angry. If they weren't careful, they would feel the brunt of his rage, just like their mother was in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 1

I stood outside the Abbey, rolling my converse clad foot over an empty beer can, listening to the soft crackle of the aluminum

She stood outside the Abbey, rolling her converse clad foot over an empty beer can, listening to the soft crackle of the aluminum against the pavement. It was early, about 9 am, but there was a match that day, which meant there was not time too early to start with the pints. It was April, meaning that spring still had yet to arrive in London. The bitter wind and light rain made it feel more like November, but she was immune to the sting of the air. Shoving her hands deeper into her coat pockets, she kicked the can across the road, hitting a parked car.

"And she beats the keeper!" Smiling to herself, she looked over her shoulder at the three men walking down the walk.

"Don't I always?"

Swill shrugged and pulled her into a hug. "Not when I'm playing, love."

"You alright, Bubbles?" Dave greeted, hugging her in turn.

"Never better," she replied, doing her best to nonchalantly cover the large bruise near her ear with her brown hair. The boys didn't seem to notice, and she followed them into the pub. Terry the bartender waved to them as they took their seats in the normal booth. They were the first ones there, but it would soon fill up. It always did on match day.

"Where's your brother?" Ned asked, taking a drag of his cigarette and winking at the waitress who had come to bring their first round.

"Stayed at Dunham's place last night," Jules replied, grabbing the shot set in front of her and downing it. Dave, the only one who hadn't begun drinking raised his eyebrows.

"You home alone then?"

"Of course," she lied through my teeth. "Oi! Terry, can we get some more of these?" she called over to the bar and motioning to the shots. Downing another, she stood up from the booth.

"Scuse me boys, the loo is calling."

"Don't break the seal!" Swill yelled. She laughed and made her way to the bathroom in the back of the club. The women's room was much nicer than the men's but was no 5 star facilities. Splashing some luke warm water on her face, pulled her hair back and looked at her battle wound in the dirty mirror. The bruise was starting to turn green, which was easier to cover, but hurt like a bitch. She couldn't even move her eyebrows without feeling like she was being pummeled again. Fixing her hair again so it covered the mark, Jules pulled out her phone and flipped it open.

"Bov," she said, when her brother picked up on his end. "Are you and Pete on your way?"

"Yeah, we're just round the corner," he replied. "You all right?"

"Just another night with Frankie," she replied sarcastically. "It would have been nice to know you were staying at Pete's. I would have gone to Dave's or something."

"Sorry, love, but something came up." The tone in his voice told her not to ask questions.

"Right, well, get here soon. Swill's was drunk off his arse before he even walked in the door. I can only keep'em under control for so long."

"Gotcha. Oh, here, Pete wants a word."

"Yeah, put him on."

"Julianne love!"

Bov and Pete were the only ones she allowed to call me by my real first name. To everyone else, she was Bubbles, the pride and joy of the GSE, the Green Street Elite. She had grown up with those boys, had been practically the kid sister and therefore more important person to The Major, the most important leader of the GSE London had ever known, and was known among all the firms of the country as one not to be messed with. While she obviously did not have the physical prowess of the lads, Jules could hold my own among the best of them. Speed and reflexes helped her immensely, but her greatest asset was information. She could make it all around London in an hour, hitting all the major firm spots and not spending a quid and could listen and hear things that no one was meant to hear. Jules knew everything about the city, about the football, and about the firms. She was the GSE's most valuable asset.

Well, that was what The Major had always told her. She was only fifteen when he took over the GSE, but because her brother was a member, Jules was immediately accepted among the group as an insider. It was during one scrap at Millwall, however, that her role in the GSE was questioned. When Tommy Hatcher's boy was killed, The Major and Bover had a long chat about just how involved she should be. It was decided that Jules was just merely the messenger, and that she wouldn't be involved in the scraps. Since then, Petey Dunham has become the leader, and has kept the ruling of The Major. She didn't know which was worse, getting the pulp beat out of you over some football shit, or watching your best mates having it done on them and being able to do nothing about it.

When Pete became the leader, he had made her promise that if anything ever happened, she was to hang in the back away from the scrap and play paramedic. While Jules hated this and felt unjustly punished because of her sex, she knew he had a point. She was a liability in a fight, and she knew that they cared about gher too much to let her get hurt. Who knows what could be done to them while they focused on her? So, she accepted her role with a grain of salt. They could have very easily kicked her out of the GSE altogether, which thankfully, according to Pete, had never crossed their minds. They were the only family she had, and Jules needed them.

"What's the word on the Gooners?" Pete asked. Jules pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her jean pocket and scanned the cramped writing.

"My sources tell me they're having a rouser with some old firmers down at Trolly's on Gladstone Lane after the match."

"Fucking bastards already planning to celebrate a win, then?"

"It would seem that way."

"Got a spot for us then?"

"Well, we gotta be careful, Pete. The Primary School right there is having some sort of festival, so it's grounds will be covered with mums, kids, coppers and possibly third rate journos. But journos none the less."

"Jules..."

She smiled into the phone. "But, the Secondary School across Grove is on holiday and should be cleared out this weekend. I got a guy who works maintenance, gave me the keys to the back lot."

"Brilliant Jules, I knew I could count on you. All right, we're coming up on Abbey's. See you soon."

She flicked the phone shut and smiled proudly. It didn't matter how many times he said it, but coming from Peter, any words of praise were special. The man was her idol, the one who in the very beginning had stood up for her and taken her under his wing. Jules owed him a lot. Fixing her hair one last time, she went back out into the pub and saw that in the past five minutes, the patronage had increased five fold, with some twenty men around the bar and hollering good naturedly to each other.

"Bov and Pete are on their way," she said, sliding into the booth and grabbing another scotch. She was 21 but could drink with the best of the men in the bar. It just didn't affect her. Swill was not the same, and he was already his loud obnoxious self that we all loved.

"Aye Aye!" Jules looked up at the door where Pete and Bov walked in greeting them with smiles. Pete was wearing his favorite West Ham hoodie and black track jacket over top, while Bov was wearing a ratty sweatshirt and rain coat.

"'ello boys!" Pete shouted walking up to the table and shaking hands with them all. "And Bubbles here," he said, sliding into the booth next to her and throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Who we would be fucked without, right lads?"

"Aye Aye!" they chorused and her smile grew. This was what Jules lived for. These boys, this pub, the GSE. This was what it was all about. As another round of beers appeared, Bov threw his baseball hat across the table at her.

"You've got bed-head," he said, staring at her full on. Jules got his meaning and threw the hat on her head, but not before catching the look Pete was shooting them.

"Help me get some chips, Jules?" He said, in a tone she couldn't refuse.

"Yeah, sure," Jules said, knowing what was coming. Bov gave her an apologetic smile and took a swig of beer, losing himself in the alcohol and Swill and Ned's singing. Instead of going up to the bar, she followed Pete to the back room near the toilets, where it was at least somewhat quieter and private.

"Alright, take it off," he ordered once they were alone.

"Pete, seriously, it's nothing new," she argued. she did not want to get into this with him. It was a match day, he had other things to worry about.

"Take it off, Jules." Sighing, she pulled the hat off her head and put it on backwards and stared defiantly up at him. Instead of looking angry at her blatant challenge to his authority, his eyes soften. Take her chin in his hand, he tilted her head to the side and pulled off the hat himself, smoothing her hair away to get a better look at the bruise.

"It looks fucking disgusting, don't it?" Jules asked, trying to make light of the situation.

"How long were you out?" He asked, no emotion in his voice, as he let her chin go and took a step back.

She shrugged and looked at the floor. It was embarrassing. She was perfectly fine. It was just a bruise and yet she had all the fuss made over her when they went out and broke countless bones, had innumerable stitches and were known on a first name bases with most of the nurses at Plaistow hospital.

"Jules," he said again, this time in a lower, more concerned voice. "How long were you out?"

"A few hours tops," she said nonchalantly. "It's nothing Pete. I woke up and was fine. He was gone, I grabbed a beer from the fridge and came down here, yeah? No problem." She moved to push past him, but he grabbed her shoulder.

"You know you shouldn't stay there alone. When Bov didn't come back you should have called and I would have come get you. I didn't even know he was at my place till I found him asleep on the couch this morning. I nearly bottled him for leaving you." The concern in his voice was evident, but she was not going to be babied.

"Thanks Pete. But honestly, I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

He grinned finally. "Always the cavalier one, aren't we Bubbles? Tending over the wounded like fucking Florence Nightingale but won't take care of yourself. Just say the word and we'll help you. We're your family, love."

Smiling back at him, Jules nodded. "I think you're going soft Dunham. Referencing Nightingale and all the shit. History teaching or not, you need to harden up." Giving him a playful shove, she walked back out to the main area, knowing he was following her. Pete was a constant in her life. Just like the GSE. Since she was with them, nothing could touch her. She was invincible. And that bastard that called himself her father...well, he was just a bump in the side walk. It didn't matter how many times you walk that way, you almost always trip on that same spot. But you just keep on going. A pathetic little bump doesn't stop a member of the GSE.


	3. Chapter 2

Her lungs screamed and her legs felt like they were breaking, but she kept running. She had to, there was no other choice. She had to get there before the GSE started something. Sneakers pounding against the pavement, Jules skidded around a corner and ducked through an alley way. Launching herself up over the wood fence and ignoring splinters lodging themselves into her hands, she continued up the street. The rain had stopped, but the puddles on the ground soaked through her shoes and she could already feel the blisters forming on her feet. It would be a right pain in the morning. Sprinting through Plashet park and dodging cars across Grove, she finally came within sight of the secondary school, but there was no sign of the GSE.

Panicking, she phoned Bov, knowing full well he wouldn't answer. "Fuck," she muttered, stuffing her phone in her pocket and trying to catch her breath. This was not good. The GSE were expecting a rougher with about ten to fifteen Gooners, but Jules had just found out that twenty more were on their way to the pub. Something about an Arsenal Firm legend back in the city. As much as she respected her lads, Jules knew that the 8 who had gone off to Trolly's would be no match for thirty some Gooners. Either the scrap needed to happen immediately and be finished before they got here, or the GSE needed to bugger off and fast.

She jogged to the back of the school and pushed open the gate. She had given the key to Keith earlier, and there was a good chance he was still around. The plan had been for Keith to open the gate, while Bov, Pete, and Ned would go rile up the Gooners. The rest of them would wait along the path leading back to the school to get them from behind. Then, once they were all in the school park, Pete would call in the reinforcements, a small contingent of GSE members who lived in the area and were waiting at his beck and call. All together, maybe 12 GSE members would be there, including Jules. Not enough for what was coming.

"Keith!" She called, looking round the empty lot. There was no response. Climbing up on top of the monkey bars, she tried to get a look down the street. The area was relatively deserted, most people at the festival up the street. She sat down on the bars, dangling her legs of the edge, and pulled out her phone again. This time, Jules called Pete directly.

To her surprise, he answered.

"Can't talk right now, Bubbs." He panted, and she could tell he was running. Shouting in the background clued her in that he was on his way to the school, followed by a horde of pissed off and drunken Arsenal fans.

"Pete, you got twenty more Gooners coming up Grove as we speak. You need to get your arse here quick or you'll be sandwiched."

"Fuck," he said. "I'm almost there." The phone clicked off. The peace of the afternoon was broken quickly however at the sound of yelling, and Pete, Bov, and Ned came sprinting around the corner. A few moments later, she watched as a large group of men followed, hurling insults and abuses. Realizing that Pete and the boys were cornered in the fenced off park, they slowed to a walk and the jeering intensified.

Coming to halt underneath her, Bov looked up at Jules perched on the monkey bars.

"You sure there are twenty?"

"Saw'em meself. Where are the lads?" Ned jerked his head toward the shed near the building.

"Getting some supplies," he grinned, seemingly unperturbed by the mob quickly closing in on them.

"You just stay there and enjoy the show, yeah Bubbles?" Pete said, more of a command than a request. She rolled my eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of doing otherwise."

"That's my girl."

Without another word, he let out a whoop and ran headlong into the mass, quickly followed by her brother and Ned. Out of the shed burst Keith, Ike, Dave, Swill and four others, swinging street cones, kicking footballs and wielding tennis rackets. Jules watched the melee in from me with little emotion. She was desensitized to it. This was her life.

She saw Swill go down under a heavy punch, and watched as he weakly crawled off to the side, holding his bleeding head. Jumping down she ran over to him. Now, Jules was no nurse/doctor/medic, but she had learned enough from this life to have a pretty good idea about the seriousness of injuries.

"You'll be fine, Swill," she said, looking at the cut on his cheek. That side of his face was already starting to swell. "It's not broken."

"Good," he said, standing back up unsteadily. "I guess that means I should get back in there." With a few well chosen profanities, he launched himself back into the fray. Most of the Gooners were on the ground by this point, with Pete finishing off the last one, but she could hear the Arsenal chants in the distance.

"Finish this up Pete, they're almost here."

"Gotcha, love," he said before slamming his head into the bloke he was holding upright. "All right then, who's up for a pint?'

The lads laughed as much as they were able, with their bloodied heads and sore hands. Going to each one, she assessed the damage. There was nothing that a bandage and a bottle of gin wouldn't fix, so it was decided heading back to the Abbey was the route to go.

"I'll run ahead and see where they're at," Jules said. "You guys take you're time unless you hear from me, yeah?" Not waiting for a response, she took off at a jog across the street and through the alley way, taking the quickest route to the tube. She whipped myself around the corner, but pulled up as she felt the skin on the bottom of her left foot peel and gasped in pain. Limping delicately to a wooden crate, she sat down and unlaced her Converse.

"Fuck me," she hissed, looking at the flap of skin.

"Lookie here lads."

Jules jerked up and saw in annoyance a group of Gooners walking toward her. Clearly drunk, one of the men took a step toward her.

"If it isn't little Bubbles," he slurred with a maniacal grin on his face. "All alone and without her greatest weapon," he smirked, looking down at her foot. Rolling her eyes, Jules slid her shoe back on and calmly began to lace it up.

"We just saw some of our friends back at the schoolyard," he continued, taking another step toward her. "They said you left all alone. None of your fuck-buddies here to help you, eh?"

In one swift movement she had whipped out her phone and hit 1 for Pete's speed dial. She managed to hear one ring before the phone was knocked out of her hand and hit the pavement with a crash, breaking into multiple pieces. The next thing she knew, a hand was around her throat and she was shoved up against the wall. As wave of panic starting to settle in, Jules looked desperately down at her phone.

"No, no. Petey Dunham ain't going to be joining us yet, you cunt. He'll come after we set the time and place."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" She asked, trying to look defiant. Anything to waste time.

"By using you as bait, little missy. Hearing you're screams and whimpers will bring him running, won't it boys?" The group behind him chuckled idiotically. She had to admit she was genuinely nervous. Sure, Jules had been in tons of scraps, but the boys had always been there. And when they weren't, the most she got were empty threats from those too decent to attack a girl and those smart enough not to attack Petey Dunham's Bubbles. But this guy was too drunk and too stupid, and she was nervous.

"He'll kick your fucking ass," she said, spitting on him. Just waste time, she thought.

Receiving a blow across the face for her insult, Jules fell the ground in a heap. Before she could get up to make a run for it, the guy was on top of her, pinning her to the wet pavement.

"Now, you apologize," he ordered.

Catching a flash of movement behind him, she grinned widely, despite the salty taste of her own blood dripping into her mouth.

"I'm sorry I'm not the one about to this."

The stupid git got a puzzled look on his face before flying back off of her, after Pete's foot connected with the side of his head. Rolling away from the scrap, Jules sat back against the brick building, trying to make her head stop spinning. She closed my eyes and listened to the soothing sounds of her boys beating the shit out of some bastards. A few moments later, she felt a presence above me. Opening her eyes and seeing Bov standing there, looking concerned, Jules smiled.

"He didn't touch you, did he?"

She shook her head.

"Pete, she said no. I think castrating him is a bit out of order, yeah?" Jules laughed despite the sting of her cut lip.

Bov pulled her to her feet and helped her to steady herself. The boys all looked concerned, but waving them off, Jules smiled. "How about that pint?"

"Did I mention that I love you?" Swill asked, wrapping his arm around her and beginning to walk off. She was going to retort when she saw something that made her stop. Jules caught a glance of Pete's face at the back of the group. She had never seen him looking like that before, like all the blood had drained from his face.

"Bov," she said. "Is Pete okay?"

Glancing over his shoulder, her brother shrugged and pushed her forward and toward the tube station. "He's fine. Now, let's get you cleaned up."


	4. Chapter 3

**To All My Lovely Reviews:** Thanks so much for the great comments, and apologies for any misspellings and such. I'm not patient enough to go through and proofread. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! I already have a bunch of later chappies written so I'll force myself to write more! I'm going to be swamped with exams this week, but I'll do my best to keep posting.

**A/N:** Better late than never, I figure. I own nothing except the things you don't recognize, AKA Bubbles and some other people who'll show up later on. Also, I did the one chapter with the POV as Jules, but I decided I really didn't like it that way. Went back and fixed it, so now it's all gonna be 3rd person. Enjoy!

"So, I never actually thought I would have use our little emergency call system. Worked out pretty well, yeah?"

Jules sat cross-legged on Pete's old leather couch, blanket around her shoulders and ice pack against her face. Pete walked in from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and plopped down next to her. Bovver was in the reclining chair to her left flipping through the crackling TV channels, looking for something decent.

"I was hoping we would never have to fucking use it," Pete admitted, popping some kernels into his mouth. When Jules had started going to scraps with them, they made a rule. If she ever got into trouble, she was to call one of them but hang up after one ring. It would be enough to let them know she needed them.

"Well, at least now we know it works," she replied, reaching out and taking the bowl from him. Ignoring his glare, she through a piece at Bovver, who looked around in confusion when it hit the side of his face.

"Waz going on?"

"You alright, Bov?" Jules asked, leaning back on the couch and looking at her brother.

"What? Yeah, I just need a pint," he said. Pete and Bov had decided it was probably better for Jules to get home and lie down than to go out drinking, so they had headed to Pete's flat while the rest of the boys went to the Abbey. But it seemed as if Bov wouldn't be right until he succeeded in getting pissed, so when he stood up and headed for the door, neither Pete no Jules made a move to stop him.

"You coming, Pete?" Bov asked from the door.

"Nah, you go ahead. I got practice in the morning with the boys."

"I'll go!" Jules piped up, trying to get off the couch. She stood up to quickly and the blood came rushing to her head, making the room spin and go dark.

"Alright, Bubbles, hold your horses, yeah," Pete laughed, pulling her back down onto the couch next to him, "It's probably best if you don't go."

Jules pouted but didn't protest and just fell sideways onto the couch, wrapping the blanket around her.

"Behave you too," Bov said, shutting the door behind him. It was a funny order to give to two members of the GSE.

"Full house!" Jules yelled triumphantly, slamming her cards onto the table. Pete laughed and put down his hand, but became concerned at the look of pain written across her face. Jules stared at her palm, looking in disgust at the three obscenely large splinters running through the skin. She hadn't even remembered to look for them after vaulting the fence, and in the adrenaline of the day, she hadn't felt them. But now, her palm was all red and there was dried blood around the pieces of wood. The longest one was about 5cm and the shortest was 2cm.

"Fuck," she said under her breath as she pushed gently on one and pain shot through her hand.

"What is it, let me see," Pete said, scooting next to her and taking her hand in his. "Look at that shit, Bubbles. What did you do? Rub your hand along a picnic table?"

"No, I was trying to save your fucking ass, Dunham," she replied with a smile. "It's no big deal." She attempted to pull her hand away but he wasn't having it.

"You need to get those out," he said seriously. "Stay here." He stood up and headed to the bathroom, returning with a pair of tweezers and a needle.

"What are you gonna do, Dunham, sew me a fucking mitten?" She laughed.

"No, you smart arse, I'm gonna get those out of your hand." He held up the needle, poised for attack, but froze when he saw the petrified look on her face. "Jules, we need to get them out."

"Why?" She asked, staring at the long needle in his hand.

"Cause they'll get infected and your hand will fall off, now come on." Putting the needle on the table and grabbing her legs, he managed to hold her squiggling body down. She was stuck between his knees, one leg swung over hers and the other behind her back, holding her in place.

"So?" she squealed as he picked up the needle again. "I don't need that hand!"

"It's the one you write with!"

"I'm ambidextrous!"

"Jules," he said, taking her hand gently in his. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes became misty and the color rose in her face. Looking down to the floor, she muttered, "I'm afraid of needles."

Pete gave a short bark of laugh, but stopped short when he saw she was being completely serious. "Bubbles is afraid of needles?"

When she didn't answer or even look up at him, he took her chin in his hand and forced her to meet his eyes. There, he saw genuine fear, and realized that there was something behind this. Bov had often told him about how he and Jules had been beaten as kids, especially after their mom left, but he had rarely given details. But the way Jules was staring at the needles, as if at any moment it would stab her in the neck, he knew that something had happened.

"Jules," he said quietly, so quietly that she had to look up at him again. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

She bit her bottom lip, like she always did when she was contemplating, he noticed. A single tear rolled down her cheek, but she nodded. "Okay, I trust you."

She leaned back on the couch so she was staring at the ceiling, her right hand resting on Pete's lap and her left gripping his knee in terror. "Okay Jules," he said, lowering the needle to her palm. "Here we go." He felt the grip on his knee intensify as he gently pushed the splinter upwards and out of her palm. He could see the goose bumps all over her arm, but the lack of noise coming from her confirmed that she wasn't in extreme pain.

Jules knew he was doing it, and while it didn't hurt, the sensation of the needle going into her hand was extremely unpleasant.

"That's one out," Pete said triumphantly, grinning down at her. Jules sat up quickly and looked at her hand.

"That was it?"

"That was it," he confirmed. "Now, only two more. And that one was the biggest so these should be fucking easy, love."

Leaning back again, she waited patiently, yet still nervously. There were a few moments of pressure, and she held on Pete's knee for comfort.

"Two down," he said, placing the little wooden piece on the coffee table. "Want to watch me do the last one?"

Jules bit her lip again, but nodded. Watching as Pete took her small hand in his large one, she marveled at out precise and gentle he was being. No matter how long she had known him, these moments were rare. He always had to the like The Major for the sake of the boys: strong, harsh, and fearless. But watching him focus on her hand, his tongue shoved in his cheek in concentration, she had to smile. Petey Dunham really did amaze her.

"And there it is," he said, pulling it out with the tweezers. "That wasn't so bad, yeah?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Next time I've got a splinter or need a sweater sewn I'll know who to come too."

"Now, don't be cheeky, I just saved your hand."

"Peter Dunham, you're my hero!" She swooned.

"You're quite a little bitch, you know that?" he laughed, unconsciously stroking her palm with his thumb. He hadn't let go of her hand yet, but neither had seemed to notice.

"Yes, but you love me all the same," she giggled. "Although, I do believe my ass is falling asleep, so if I could just move a little..."

Attempting futilely to wriggle out from underneath him, she sighed in exasperation as he crossed his arms stubbornly and refused to move.

"You're not moving missy until I get a proper 'thank you'."

"I can't do anything proper, you know that!" she whined, trying once again to roll out from underneath him, but to no avail. Pete laughed and pulled his leg out from under her, send her crashing to the floor.

"Ow," she moaned, rubbing her elbow and looking up at him wanting some sympathy.

"You're such a big baby," he grinned.

"I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me,' she pouted as she crawled back onto the couch. For a second Pete thought she was being serious, but then he caught the glint of mischief in her eyes.

"That was only when it comes to splinters, everything else if fair game."

She smiled and was about to say something, but was cut off by a massive yawn. Pete felt the corner of his lips turn up in pleasure as he watched her rub her eyes and wrinkle her nose, willing sleep to go away. It wouldn't. Yawning again, she fell against the pillows and curled up into a ball.

"I'm tired, Pete. Do you mind if I crash here tonight?"

"Not a problem, Jules," he said softly and standing up. "This is your home."

Pete pulled the blanket up over her shoulders and made her feet were covered. He cringed at the sight of her one foot, where there was a large patch of skin that had been rubbed raw. Looking down at her, he knew that would have to wait until morning. Kneeling down by her head, he looked at her hand again.

"Do you need a bandage or anything?"

"Mmm mm." she mumbled. Pete smiled and placed a kiss on the inside of her palm, realizing what he was doing only afterward. Glancing at her face to gauge her reaction, he felt partly relieved and partly disappointed that she was fast asleep. Brushing a few lone strays of brown hair out of her face and tucking them behind her ear, he kissed her again on the forehead.

"Goodnight Jules." When there was no response, he stood up and headed to his bedroom. What he needed now was a nice, long, preferable cold shower. The thoughts he was having were outrageous and inappropriate, and he needed them to stop.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow! All these great reviews are making me really want to write! Thanks to everyone for giving me motivation! Haha. Anyway, this chapter is a little boring, but kinda long so I figured I should split it and the next one into two. Don't worry all you Matt fans, he is coming soon. I'd give it one or two more chapters before he shows up. Anyway, enjoy! And CommentsLove!**

It had been two full weeks since the Arsenal incident, and Pete had convinced himself he had no feelings for Jules. The idea was just absurd. She was like a sister to him; he had watched her grow up, had tutored her in school, taken her to her first match, and had taught her to do her first rainbow. There was definitely nothing there, other than a deep friendship and familial love.

And that was how he explained the nightmares. Ever since that day in the alley, seeing that scum on top of Jules, her blood on the ground, he had been dreaming about it. She had called him for help, but he hadn't come fast enough to prevent her from getting hurt. There was still a faint mark on her face from where she was hit, a constant reminder about how he had not been there. He couldn't protect one of the most important members of his family.

He had seen her thrown to the ground and the scene kept playing over and over in his mind. He hadn't had a full night's sleep since then, and it was definitely starting to wear him out. Now, he could picture her dad doing that to her too, and it made him physically sick. He had refused to let her go back to her shitty apartment and be subjected to that any longer, so he cleared out the small extra room and put a cot there for her. The room was tiny, and the bed was uncomfortable, but he could tell she would much rather be there than at home. Bov, of course, had been jealous, whining about how he only got the couch, but deep down, Pete knew he was relieved she was out of that place as well.

Pete stared up at the ceiling, focusing in on the West Ham coat of arms that hung above his bed. It was another one of those nights. Knowing that she was only a room away was little comfort, and if anything it made him more anxious. Every night, he fought the urge to go in and check on her. Who the fuck am I kidding, he thought to himself as he lay in bed. She's not a child anymore, and you never worried this much before. She's fine.

Rolling over and glaring at his alarm clock as it blasted awake, telling him unnecessarily it was time to wake up. Slapping the machine into silence, he slumped out of bed and pulled a pair of sweats on over his boxers. Padding out into the living room, he couldn't help but smile.

"One day you will find me...caught beneath a landslide...in a champagne supernova in the sky..." Jules was wearing one his oversized West Ham hoodies she found under her bed, a pair of purple plaid boxers, and some tall black and white striped socks, her brown hair pulled into two braids hanging down either side of her face. She looked utterly ridiculous, but adorable all the same as she danced around the kitchen, listening to the music that was played only in her head. Grabbing the milk from the fridge, she spun on the wood floor and dramatically poured the liquid into the bowl of cereal on the counter.

"You're up a bit early, aren't you?" Jules jumped at the sound of his voice, having been lost in her own world she hadn't seen him walk out of his room. Now, she had trouble take her eyes off of him. His black sweats hugged him loosely, falling far below his belly button and showing off his toned abs and defined hipbones. Traveling up his god-like body, her eyes rested on the West Ham tattoo on the left side of his chest...mmm, his chest.

"Jules?"

Snapping back up to look at his face, she realized she wasn't disappointed. He had that just-got-out-of-bed-and-miss-my-pillow look that made her melt. Wait, no. There was no melting when it came to Pete. He was _Pete_ after all.

"Yeah?" she asked, keeping her cool and focusing back on her breakfast, determined to hide her blush.

"I said, you're up bloody early," he repeated, walking over to the kitchen area and looking over her shoulder. "Coco Puffs, eh? Very healthy, Jules."

"Speak for yourself, Dunham. This place is fucking empty, what else was I supposed to eat? I'm fearing for me life here, this milk expired three days ago."

Grabbing the bowl away from her before she could take a bite, Pete hurled the entire thing into the garbage bin. Smiling in embarrassment, he ran his hand over his head. "Actually, that stuff had been in there for about a month and a half. Bov just keeps adding it to the new milk we get. Don't want to waste any, you know?"

"You guys are fucking mental," Jules laughed. "Just for that you owe me breakfast."

"Deal. But you're gonna have to come play with the boys. I'm going straight to work afterward."

"Fine by me. I love kicking the little bastards' asses."

"You're so good with kids, Bubbles," Pete laughed as she skipped off to her room to get dressed. Leaning back against the counter, Pete had a feeling it was going to be a good day.

As they chewed on their breakfast pies, Pete and Jules walked down toward St. Anthony's Primary School in a comfortable silence. Glancing over at Jules as she shoved the last piece of pie into her mouth, Pete grinned. She was nothing like the other birds he knew. Jules was real. She had worn the same forest green bomber jacket for years, the same simple, black Converse and never put on make-up. She didn't care that there was a spot of cheese on her chin, or that her hair was falling out its braids because of the wind. She didn't need to fill the walk with pointless conversation, and it was refreshing.

"You've pie on your face," she said, looking up at him.

"So do you," he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I know, I'm saving it for later."

"You're nasty."

"Well, sorry," she said, putting her hand to heart in mock hurt. "If it bothers you so much, I'll just have it now." Sticking her tongue out, she reached as far as she could to her cheek, but couldn't reach the offending piece of pie.

Pete laughed and reached up to get it for her, but she swatted his hand away, determined to reach it on her own. He convulsed with laughter as he watched her contort her face and attempt to reach the food.

"My tongue isn't long enough," she finally determined, after a few minutes of failure.

"You're tongue is fine," Pete replied before he could stop himself. Jules wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, I'm glad you approve Mr. Dunham," she giggled, finally reaching up and wiping her face with her sleeve. "I can sleep soundly at night knowing you find my tongue to be adequate."

Pete felt the blood rush to his face (and to other parts) at the thought of sleeping and her tongue. Quickly searching his mind for a distraction so she wouldn't notice how uncomfortable she had just made him, Pete gave a silent thanks to God as his cell went off.

"Lo? Oh, hey Bov. Yeah, she's right here, what's up?"

Jules flipped open her phone, looking to see if Bover had called, but there was no sign at all that he had tried to contact her. She stopped walking when Pete did, looking unsure of himself. He furrowed his brow and ran his hand over his head.

"What's up?" she mouthed, but he merely looked at her, sympathy in his eyes.

"All right mate, but I think she's going to want to know now. Well, she's giving me the look that says she'll smack me if I don't give details. Right. Okay, see you soon." Pete hung up and looked at Jules., who raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Bover is gonna come to the school and pick you up. You need to go to Plaistow."

"The hospital, why? Is someone hurt?"

Pete sighed and looked off down the road, not sure how to tell her what had happened. Not quite. Jules, it's your dad."

She froze in front of him, her body tensing and her eyes revealing no emotion. "What happened?"

"He was hit by a car late last night. Apparently he was drunk and ran out across the road. He died, Jules. He's gone." Pete wasn't sure what her response would be. He didn't know whether to expect tears or cries of joy. Frankie Harris hadn't exactly been the perfect father...if you could call him a father at all. Beating his wife until she nearly died and finally left him, then taking it out on his kids until his son finally was strong enough to fight back. Bov was kicked out of the house at 17, leaving fourteen year old Julianne to bear the full blow. She had been living in that hell for years, and now, it was over.

"Do I have to go?" she whispered to him. "Do I have to go to the hospital?"

"I suppose not," he replied. "I can call Bover back if you want."

She shook her head. "No, I'll call him. Uh, Pete I'm gonna head back to your place if that's okay."

"Yeah, yeah, course," he replied quickly, pulling his keys out of his pocket. "I'll call you around lunch okay, just to check in. You sure you're okay?"

Tilting her head up to see her eyes, Pete gave a comforting smile. When she smiled back, his heart settled.

"Yeah, actually. I think I am. Thanks Pete." To his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Unconsciously burying his face into her hair, Pete took a deep breath, taking in her smell. It was pure Jules and he had never smelled anything better. Much to his dismay, she pulled away a moment later and smiled sadly up at him.

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, trying to regain his senses and act normally. "And don't eat anything!" he called after her as she walked back down the street. She responded with a little wave and then disappeared around the corner. Pete sighed and leaned against the side of the building.

"Oh, fuck," he muttered to himself. "This is a problem."

In the distant he heard the school bell ring, signaling the start of class. Cursing again, he took off down the street, forcing the thought of Jules to the back of his mind. Today he was teaching the English Reformation, and he was going to need to be on his A-game to keep 20 ten year olds focused on that.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola! Here is the second part to the last chapter...still not a lot going on again but it will pick up I promise! Hope you enjoy!**

Stepping into his flat later that night, Pete was expecting to find Jules asleep in her room. Needless to say, he was very surprised to find her wide awake and eating a bowl of ice cream on his couch, watching a rerun of some old TV show. It was nearing 1 am, and Pete had felt awful about leaving her alone all this time, especially after her old man had died. But some GSE business came up that he needed to take care of.

"Hey Jules," he said, shutting the door behind him. "I'd thought you'd be asleep."

She shook her head and put the bowl down on the table, pulling her loose cardigan tighter around her. "I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd just watch TV for a while."

"Is something wrong," he asked, taking off his coat and sitting next to her. "Is it your dad?"

She shrugged and looked up at him, her eyes red from crying. He saw her lip tremble and knew at once she was breaking.

"Oh, Jules," he said pulling her in close as her body became racked with sobs. Rubbing her back gently and trying to sooth her, Pete felt his heart ache. He had never seen her cry, not like this, she was always so strong. "It's gonna be okay, Jules. I'm here."

Her body began to tremble less and less as the minutes wore on, and Pete found himself not wanting to let go. Readjusting himself, he lay down on his back and pulled her with him, wrapping his arms protectively around her. She made no protest, but instead snuggled up against his already dampened chest, and shed a few last tears. Kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair, Pete wondered if he would be able to do this when she hadn't just suffered the death of a family member...

"Pete?" He looked down at her, her red eyes staring up at him and glistening with spent tears. "He was my dad, though right? I mean, despite what he did, I should still be upset..." she looked at him for any words of comfort and assurance.

"I think," he began, choosing his words carefully, "That when you love someone, no matter what they do to you, you'll always love them. You loved your dad, and despite his problems, you still loved him. No one can fault you for that. Loving someone isn't wrong, Jules."

Accepting this answer, she snuggled her way deeper into his side, her head resting on his chest. Placing his chin on the top of her head, played absentmindedly with pieces of her hair, Pete listened to her slow and steady breathing.

"When I was little," she said after a moment, "he used to take me and Bov to the park to feed the ducks. We would take the paddle boats out on the pond and try and chase them." Pete could feel her smile against him.

"Did you ever catch them," he said quietly.

"No," she said sadly. "But Bov did jump in after them once," she giggled.

"Yes, Bov would do that. Bov would still do that..." Pete smiled.

"He didn't start drinking until my grandparents died," she continued, her voice serious again. "He was just loud at first, yelling and cursing. He'd throw things against the wall every once in a while, but that was it. And then he'd wake up the next morning and jump on my bed to wake me up for school."

There was a silence, but Pete wasn't sure what to say, if he should say anything at all.

"I guess that's what I try and remember. The way it was before my mum left, before he got angry. That was when I loved him the most. I guess I always thought he would get better, and one day he would call me up and tell me he was sorry. I would forgive him instantly."

She sighed and looked up at him again. Their eyes locked and for a moment Pete had the insane urge to kiss her. Then she jerked her head away and all he stared at now was her hair.

"Thanks Pete," she yawned. "Thanks for everything."

Pete could feel her body relax as sleep took over; she always fell asleep at the most inconvenient times, he thought as he felt his arm going numb underneath her. Moving as gently as could, he shifted position, moving his arm to be under neck and placing his back against the back of the couch. Wrapping his other arm around her waist to prevent her from falling, he realized just how close he was to her. His nose was practically touching her ear, and if she turned her head their lips would have been together. Swallowing hard and trying to ignore the fact that she slept with her lips slightly parted and that her shirt was starting to ride up her stomach, he closed his eyes and willed sleep to come.

Listening to her breathing softly beside him, it came quickly enough, and for once he didn't have any nightmares. Laying there on that old couch, cramped and hot with her body pressed against his, Pete got the best sleep he had had in long time. Morning came far too quickly.

Jules shifted uncomfortably. There was something sharp poking into her hip, but determined not to disrupt the amazing dream she had been having, she refused to open her eyes as she attempted to roll over. Finding movement very difficult, she pushed herself a little harder, but this time was greeted with a tired grunt. Eyes snapping open, she found herself nose to nose with Pete Dunham, their faces merely centimeters apart. He was still asleep, thank God, and merely licked his lips and moaned softly. Unable to keep from smiling, Jules found herself wanting to reach up and wipe away the small bit of drool that had formed on the corner of his mouth. Unfortunately, her arms seemed unable to move.

Glancing down at their tangled limbs, Jules realized in pleasure that the dream she had been having was in fact reality and that Pete hadn't done what she expected and carried her to bed. His one arm was wrapped protectively around her upper body, chivalrous even in sleep and preventing her from rolling off the narrow couch. Well, maybe not so chivalrous. His hand had somehow creeped up the back of her t-shirt and felt soft and warm against her bare skin. Their legs were wrapped together in such a way Jules was sure it would take a good five minutes to get untangled and a thin line of skin was showing just above Pete's jeans. Curiosity overcame her. What would it be like to touch that skin, that incredibly sexy line of the hipbone...? Bending her arms carefully and watching Pete's face the whole time, she bravely reached and gently slid her hand under his sweater, amazed at the effect just that tiny bit of his body was having on her. And scared of it too.

Pete twitched. He was extremely ticklish on his sides, and something had just tickled him. Cracking open his eyes and trying blink away sleep, he glanced down at his side. There was an arm reaching up under his sweater! Following the arm to it's owner, his breath caught in his throat as he remembered the events of the previous night. Looking down at Jules, her eyes closed and head resting gently against him, he smiled. The smile quickly disappeared as his eyes caught a look at the time on the clock. _Fuck._

"Jules," he whispered, removing his hand slowly from it's place under her shirt, hoping she didn't notice. "Jules, we need to get up. It's half one..."

Jules pretended to sleep for a few more moments, and Pete's silence clued her to the fact that he was watching her sleep. Or fake sleep. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up at him and smiled. He grinned back and absently tugged on a loose thread on her shirt.

"We need to get up," he said, although wishing it wasn't true. "The boys are supposed to be coming over any minute..."

He trailed off at the sound of rowdy men outside the door. Then there was a knock and some shouting. "Oi! Dunham! Open the fucking door, the match is on in five!"

Jules smiled at the sound of Swill's voice. "I guess I should go get dressed."

"Probably a good idea," he replied softly. Jules scooted away and quietly padded off to the room, but not before glancing back at Pete. He blushed as she caught him staring, but he could have sworn that her face turned red as well.

"Alright, alright, you bloody ponces, I'm coming!" He yelled as he stood up, groaning at how stiff he had become.

"It's about fucking time," Swill said, pushing his way in, quickly followed by Dave, Ned, Keith, Ike and Bov.

"Isn't that what you were wearing last night?" Dave asked curiously as they plopped themselves on various pieces of furniture. Bov had headed straight for the fridge to grab the beers.

"I'm conserving water, wearing things twice," Pete replied. Dave merely shook his head with a laugh.

"Where me sister?" Bover asked, falling into his reclining chair. "Haven't talked with her since last night. How's she holding up?"

"She's good," Pete said casually, but remembering happily how he had spent the night. "You know Bubbles, she's a tough bird."

"And I don't like being talked about, you boys know that." Jules exited her room in a fresh pair of jean and a loose blue and white striped sweater. Pete swallowed. Was she trying to drive him crazy? With her hair pulled back like that, and the large v-neck of the sweater, he had a beautiful picture of her collarbones and neck...the one he had been so close to just minutes earlier.

"Aye, aye, boys," she greeted, bending down to kiss Bov on the top of the head. Pete's head snapped back toward the game, as the view down her top was too much at this point. Rubbing his eyes, Pete mentally scolded himself. He was acting like a horny sixteen year old.

Jules plopped herself next to swill on the arm of the couch and tried to focus her attention on the Tottenham v. Blackburn match. But she could help for glance at Pete every once in a while. He seemed to be very interested into the coffee table, as he had been staring at it for a few minutes before looking up. As soon as their eyes met, they both looked away. Jules sighed and leaned back on the couch. This was going to be a very long 90 minutes.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all my amazing reviewers! Again, the chapter is a little slow, but Matt comes in the next one, so I'm trying to build up to that. Thanks for the comments! I swear, I'm not gonna get an y studying done b/c I want to update this for all of you! xx**

****

The week following the sofa incident, Jules and Pete made a conscious effort to stay far, far away from each other. Pete needed to get his feelings sorted out while Jules realized that have a crush on the head of the GSE wasn't really the best idea she had ever had. Not only would any relationship she and Pete may have (not that they ever would, she told herself) be extremely dangerous for her, but it could cause rifts in the GSE. The last thing she wanted was Bov to find his sister and best mate together...she blushed at the image that flashed across her mind.

Taking another deep swig of beer, Jules shook her head at how naïve she was. Pete like girls who were confident in themselves...sexually...and that definitely was not her. Jules didn't have ton of experience when it came to romance, and the last crush she recollected having was on Billy Moore in grade 8. Needless to say, that ended disastrously, with Bov and Pete beating him to a pulp. Since then, dating had been strictly prohibited. Jules knew that if she found someone that the boys would be happy for her, but what soul in their right mind would want to date Bubbles of the GSE?

"You alright, Bubbles?" Bov asked, looking over at her. She had gone up to play pool with him, finding it too hard to sit at her booth and avoid eye contact with Pete when he was sitting directly across from her.

"Hm? What?"

"I asked if you were alright. You seem kinda distracted."

"Piss off Bov," she said in her most convincing voice. "I'm fine. You're shot."

Pete watched his best mate take a shot at the pool table, letting his eyes drift up to Jules. He hadn't really talked to her since that night, only a few words here and there when necessary. He couldn't have feelings for her, he knew that. Not only would Bov go ballistic, but there was no way Jules would ever look upon him as anything more than a brother, a friend. That thought made his heart tighten. What he would give to stroke that hair, feel her breathing against him, just one more time.

"Oi! Pete! What's wrong with you today, mate?" Dave asked, taking a shot and smacking Pete on the shoulder.

"Nothing, man. I just...I don't know. Feeling a bit peeky I guess."

Dave rolled his eyes and went back to the loud and rowdy conversation happening at the table. He wasn't and idiot. He saw the looks his mate had been giving Bubbles. And he wasn't quite sure how he felt about it.

"I know I am, I'm sure I am, I'm West Ham till I die!" they sang as the hopped up the steps and into the tube station. Jules followed slightly in the back, not quite feeling like joining in on the fun. Pete kicked a paper cup along the ground before blasting it into a pillar. The boys cheered and sang a few more lines in their drunken fun.

One of the few clear minded left, Jules was the first to notice Mitch Ville and the Tottenham firm standing on the opposite side of the track. "Pete," she called. "The Yids."

Pete thought he imagined it, her calling his name. It would have been the most personal thing she said to him all week, he though sardonically. But he heard "Yids" come out of her mouth, he immediately pushed all thoughts of pulling Jules to the back of his mind. This was what he lived for.

"Fuck me. If I knew we was going to a bar mitzvah, I'd have brought me fucking skullcap," Pete sneered as he looked across the track. The boys spread around him and Jules took her normal spot towards the back behind Ike. While she was looking forward to the scrap that was inevitably going to happen, she really just wanted to go home, anything to be away from Pete and awkwardness. "Mate, Tottenham's due north. Are you lost? Or just fucking stupid?"

"Still a stand-up comedian there, eh Dunham? I see you still muss around with that slag," Mitch snapped, jerking his head toward Jules. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Pete tense. "When the Major was doing you job he wasn't nearly so chatty. Probably cause he wasn't quite so nervous. Tell me, sweet cheeks," he called, addressing Jules. "Between the Major and this cunt, which makes you scream louder when pounding your pink, eh?"

While comments like this rolled off Jules instantly, having dealt with them so often, she hated being used as a way to get to her boys. And looking over at Pete, she knew that if the tracks hadn't separated them, he would have been tearing at Mitch's throat.

"Mate, I think you should get on the next train and fuck off on out of here," Pete replied, trying to keep his voice steady despite the fury raging through him. "Before something bad happens..."

Next thing he knew he was smashing Mitch's head through the class of the telephone booth. Hurling the man back against the entrance gate to the tube, he punched him hard across the face. Before he lost consciousness though, Pete brought his head up to his own. "You ever speak to her again," he hissed, "and I'll fucking tear your balls off."

Once the Tottenham firm was taken care of, Pete assessed the damage done. Grinning in satisfaction that Keith was the only one with blood, just a lip, he looked over at Jules. She sat off to the side on the steps of a building, flipping her cell open and closed. Usually she was right there congratulating them on a job well done, but now, she seemed wholly disinterested. Pete felt guilt settle into his stomach as they moved away and she stood up to walk with Dave and Swill instead of him. It was partly his fault. He had been doing his best to ignore her the past week, trying to get all the inappropriate thoughts out of his head. It wasn't working, and the longer he went without talking to her, the more he needed her.

Fuck me, he muttered to himself as he jogged to catch up with her.

"Whatcha think, Bubbles?" he asked, lazily draping his arms around her shoulder. She looked up at him in surprise and tried to register what he was playing at. "Where does Tottenham rank now in your Firm Standings?"

One boring night at the Abbey, Jules had spent nearly an hour making a Firm Standings List, weighing the strengths and weaknesses of each group. Naturally, the GSE came in at number one, and was likely to stay there, but the others were always moving around. Jules felt a smile break out on her face. "I'll think about it and get back to you."

"Looking forward to it, Jules," he said quietly. Pete gave her a smile that said he wanted things back to normal.

She replied with a nod, silently understanding.

Then, she and the boys broke out into another rendition of "West Ham til I Die" and strolled off ahead. Falling back in step with Bover, Pete gave his best mate a playful punch. "I'm not sure why you would know this, Bov, but does Bubbles have a pull?"

Bov looked up in confusion. "What are you saying?"

Pete shrugged and did his best to look casual. "I mean, she can't only hang around with us all the time, and I've just been wondering if she had met somebody."

Bov eyes widened. "Has she said anything to you?" he asked urgently. "I'll beat his ass I will."

"Bovver, my dear, relax. She hasn't said anything or given me any indication that there was a bloke. I was merely wondering. She's bound to have one eventually, yeah"

Bov looked down at the ground as the walked and clenched his jaw. "I'd rather sent her to a nunnery."

Pete let out a laugh and ruffled Bov's hair. "Come on, you wouldn't do that. We need her here too much. So you wouldn't let her date an outsider, that's understandable. But what about a GSE?"

This time Bover stopped walking and turned to Pete. "It's Dave isn't it? I've seen the way he looks at her and," he was cut off by Pete.

"Mate, I'm not saying nothing, forget I ever mentioned it."

Pete continued walking and was relieved when Bov fell in step behind him. He had heard what he needed and it only convinced him further that he needed to not feel anything for Jules. But watching her walk ahead with the boys, laughing and tossing her hair in the wind, he knew that would be easier said than done.

Waking up the next morning, or afternoon rather, Jules felt extremely stiff. Part of that was probably because she was sleeping on the hard wood floor in Dave's flat, or the fact that she was laying on top of one of Bov's shoes he had kicked off the previous night. Pete, the brilliant guy he was, had lost his wallet and his keys in the scrap, meaning the three of them for forced to crash at Dave's.

"Morning sunshine," Pete said with a smile as he walked in from the kitchen, carrying three glasses of orange juice. Jules smiled and took the extended glass, sipping it gently. "Can I talk to you, outside?"

"I guess I owe you some sort of apology," he started, when they were sat on the front steps. She was having none of it.

"Pete, I think we've both been acting like fucking gits the past week. No need for apologies, I know that they are hard for you.

"Don't be cheeky," he grinned. "I am sorry though, you have no idea how hard it was not talking to you."

"Eh, I think I do," she replied smiling. "Come on," she said standing up. "It's match day. We need to get to the Abbey, yeah?"

"First, I got to head to be bruv's. Get some money, you know," he grinned sheepishly.

"I'll come," Jules offered. "I haven't seen Steve in a while." Before he could reply, she was already back in the house, yelling to Bov and Dave that she and Pete would meet up with them at the Abbey. Pete wondered silently just how he would keep his little secret under wraps and prayed to God that Shannon wouldn't say anything.

"You ready?" Jules asked, tossing him his coat and hopping down the stairs.

Pete smiled before letting out a loud whistle.

"Taxi!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Amazing reviewers: Thanks so much for your continued support and great comments! I love that you're liking this! From this point on, the plot will follow that of the movie, but with my own side story along with it, so I hope you enjoy! xx**

"Why don't you stay with the cab, yeah?" Pete said, turning to Jules as the car pulled up the back alley behind Steve Dunham's townhouse.

"Fuck off, Dunham," she replied in disbelief and opened the door. "I haven't seen Stevie is forever. Come on, then!" she called to him as she made her way to his back door.

Shaking his head with a smile, he jumped out of the cab and followed her. After a few loud bangs on the door, Steve answered, looking slightly annoyed and holding young Ben in his arms.

"What are you doing?" he asked Pete, not seeing Jules standing behind him. "I thought we were gonna talk about this later."

"Aye Aye!" Pete said quickly, shifting his eyes over his shoulder to indicate who was standing there. "Alright there, bruv?" He gave a smile and pushed his way in, heading straight to the fridge, barely giving the short man in the hallway a second glance.

"Cheers, Stevie!" Jules hopped up the steps once Pete was out of the way and gave his brother a hug. The blonde man grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "And little Ben, not so little anymore are ya, bugger."

"How ya doing, beautiful? Keeping my brother out of trouble I hope," Steve replied, moving out of the way and letting her into the kitchen.

"If anything she's the one starting it," Pete chuckled and tossed a beer to Jules.

"That's my girl," Steve grinned proudly, but quickly got a stern look again as his wife, Shannon, a thin, raven haired woman, entered the room and through a disproving look at Pete.

"Jesus, Shannon, you look rough," he joked. Jules threw him a sharp look. She knew her friend had never really grown on Shannon, Jules had no problem with her. She made Steve incandescently happy, and that was enough for her.

"You're a funny guy, Pete," she replied smartly. "Matt, this is Pete, Steve's brother. And this is – "

"Bubbles," Jules interjected, sticking out her hand.

"Guys, this is my brother, Matt."

"What kind of name is Bubbles?" He asked with a quirked smile.

Jules glanced over her shoulder at the Dunham brothers. Steve gave a soft whistle of warning and Pete merely laughed softly. Looking back at the skinny yank, Jules cocked her head. "What kind of ponce name is Matt?"

"Alright, down girl," Steve said quickly at the look Shannon had given him. She really did not want to have her brother scared away after only being there one day. She had no problem with Jules, in fact she like the spunk of the girl, but sometimes she felt she just spent too much time with Pete and his thug friends.

"Hello there Ben," Pete smiled, picking up the little boy's chubby arm. "I'm West Ham till I die, I'm West Ham till I die..."

Jules smirked and took another swig of beer as Shannon took her son away from the corrupting influence of Pete. "See ya later, Ben!" Pete called with a grin, clearly not caring how much his sister-in-law disapproved of him.

"Now look what you did," Steve said, voice lowered as he scolded his brother like a school boy. Jules glanced over at Matt, who was standing uncomfortably by the door. Her attention was taken back to the brothers when she heard her name mentioned.

"Not now, bruv," Pete said, glancing over his shoulder, doing a small double take when he saw her eyeing them suspiciously. Steve glanced up too.

"Alright well, soon then, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah, right."

"Anyway, I thought you too would be going to the match," Steve said, raising his voice to a normal tone and walking past Jule to get to his tea.

"Technically yes," Jules said, tossing her empty bottle into the bin. She jerked her head toward Pete. "But your brother here lost his wallet and keys."

"We got into a bit of drinking session last night, you know how it is," Pete said defensively. "Met up with the Yids along the way."

"The Yids, huh?" Steve said, rolling his eyes. "Your just a little pathetic if you lose you wallet to them."

Pete scoffed and held his hand to his heart. "You hurt me bruv. But, there is a car waiting outside looking to get paid, so if you wouldn't mind..." He trailed off, eyebrows raised.

"If Bubbles weren't here I'd beat your arse," Steve joked as he walked past them and out of the kitchen.

"Top bloke, my brother," Pete said to Matt, who was still standing awkwardly in the doorframe as Steve left. "So, how are we, my colonial cousin?"

"Fine thanks," he replied. Jules smirked and Pete glanced at her in shared enjoyment.

"Fahne, thanks," he mocked in a rough southern accent. "Oi, bruv, can you make it 100?" he asked, jumping off his seat on top of the island and walking after Steve who had just reentered the kitchen.

"How does piss off sound?"

"Not even for me, Stevie?" Jules asked in her best sing song voice.

"Get some drinks in, get some drinks in!" Pete sang loudly, clearly getting psyched for the match.

"Shut up!" Steve yelled, and even Jules felt herself jump a bit. But even Pete knew when to stop pressing his brother's buttons. Sighing, Steve pulled some bills from his wallet. "Tell you what I'll do," he said walking towards Matt. "I'll give a hundred if you take Matt here to the match with you."

Jules let out a silent whistle. "I think I'll just wait outside yeah? Cheers Stevie."

"See ya, Bubbles."

"Fuck off, you're having a bubble," Pete said angrily as Jules walked back out the door. "I can't take a Yank to football."

"Yeah you can, and you're going to be on your best behavior, you understand?" Pete rolled his eyes. "If you aren't," Steve continued. "I might just let it slip the plans you boys have got for little Miss Bubbles' birthday."

"You wouldn't!"

Steve raised his eyebrows in defiance. "Do you really want to risk it?"

Sighing in exasperation, Pete nodded. "Alright, let's go." He stepped out of the house and heard the door shut behind him, Steve warning Matt not to give him the money, no doubt. That was fine though, the little bugger looked like the wind could knock him over. Pete would have the money in no time.

"Thank God you got out of that one," Jules said, leaning against a parked car, hands shoved in her jacket pockets. "I really don't feel like having to explain football to Yank."

Pete gave a grim smile as the door opened behind him and Matt came out. Jules raised her eyebrows before rolling her eyes and heading off down the road. The first corner she came too, she propped herself against the wall. As Pete rounded the corner after her, he gave a quick nod of understand and turned on Matt.

"Listen, I'm not being funny, but the last thing we want is to take you to the match with us. So here's what we'll do. You give me half the money and you can go see where Churchill took a tom or whatever is it that you Yanks do in Jolly Old, yeah?"

"I here the Tower is having beheading reenactments," Jules piped up. "Should be a laugh."

"Tom?" Matt asked bewildered and starting to look slightly nervous at Pete's towering presence.

"Tom. A Tomtit. A Shit," Pete said in exasperation. Jules let out a snort of laughter.

"He's like a four year old."

"It's rhyming slang," Pete continued as if it explained everything. "Like bees and honey for money. Now give my the fucking bees."

"I – I made a promise to Steve," Matt said, taking a step back, so Pete took a step forward.

"Well, brother Steve ain't here is he? We are. And you're pissing in the wind if you think your coming with us."

"I'm not giving you the money."

"Just do it, mate," Jules said, starting to get annoyed. "It would make this pathetic display a lot less painful for me to watch."

"You don't really got a fucking choice," Pete said, pushing Matt against the wall.

"Look, cops!"

Jules rolled her eyes as Matt swung his leg out, trying to catch Pete in the privates. Pete just laughed as he grabbed a hold of Matt's leg, leaving him hopping around on one foot. Shaking with laughter at the sight, Jules suddenly felt a wave of pity for the ignorant American.

"Bugger off, Pete," she laughed. He gave her a nod and swept the other leg out from under Matt.

"You're lucky Bubbles has a thing for boys with accents," he said, leaning down over the Yank. "Otherwise I'd kick the shit outta ya."

Grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet, Pete ran over scenarios in his head. They were playing Birmingham, what was the worst that could happen?

"I guess you don't fight much?"

"Fight? That was the first fight I ever had."

"You call that a fight," Jules scoffed. She was liking the naivety of the American more and more.

"Fuck it, we will take you with us. You might just learn a thing or two."

"About soccer?" Matt asked stupidly. Without a word Jules walked up and smacked him on the side of the head.

"Not soccer," she said, the word feeling distasteful on her tongue. "Now come on," she said walking off toward the tube.

Matt glanced at Pete and rubbed the side of his head. "I think she likes you," Pete smiled.

"Aye Aye, boys?" Jules called, entering The Abbey and waving for more beers to be brought to the table. One was missing however. "Where's Bover?"

"Had a little bit of an issue with Ruby," Swill said with a laugh. Jules smiled in understanding and slid in the booth next to Ned. Pete came in a few moments later with Matt and introduced him to the lads. It surprised her how well they took to him, but since he was ace with her and Pete, they really didn't have a choice. Pete sat down next to here and draped his arm lazily around her shoulders as the boys began talking excitedly and explaining to Matt Cockney rhyming slang a little more.

"Hey Bov!" Pete jumped up and hugged her brother as he came over to the table. "This is Matt, Shannon's brother." When Matt stuck his hand out, Bov just replied by taking a long drag of cigarette, sending the table into round of laughter. Pete just rolled his eyes.

"Have a seat, Bov," he said, but his friend shook his head.

"I'm just gonna sit at the bar."

"Bov's a miserable ol' cunt but we love him dearly, don't we boys," Pete laughed as Bov sulked over to the bar. Lowering his voice, he whispered in Jules ear.

"Go check on him, yeah, Jules? You know how he gets." Knowing all too well her brother's affection for strangers, Jules slid out and walked up to the bar. Wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder, she smiled cheekily.

"Bover...don't go all sour on me, Bov. Just think of how fun it will be to watch the yank run around like a chicken with it's head cut off at the match. He won't know the fourth official from left back."

Spinning around the stool, Bov turned to face her. "We have a meeting set up for today, Pete knows that."

"We're not taking Matt to the scrap," she said, stating the obvious.

"Of course we're not, but he's just going to ask some fucking questions. He can't interfere witht stuff."

"Bov, I assure you, he won't even know what is happening. The kid's not that bright, you see. Come back and sit with us, yeah?" She heard the group laughing loudly behind her and wished to be back next to Pete, laughing with him.

"I'm fine here," Bov replied.

"Fine," she said, turning away from him. "Be miserable, I'm going to have fun with the Yank."


	9. Chapter 8

**Big Chapter here, but I think you will enjoy it. I certainly enjoyed writing it! I know the first part is kinda pointless, but I my fave scene from the movie is the one in the Abbey, so I decided to include it. Cheers!**

**Oh, and thanks for the great comments!**

Jules felt slightly put out by Bov's refusal, but she didn't let that get her down. He obviously wasn't, as twenty minutes later her had a dark haired waitress in his lap, giggling drunkenly. Jules herself was already starting to feel some effects of the massive amounts of alcohol they were consuming. Shot after shot was brought to the table, sending the group into fits of cheers.

"Careful Bubbles, you're turning red," Swill slurred as she downed another shot.

"Oi, I can drink any of you lot under the table," she retorted, and cocky grin on her face. The entire time at the Abbey, she had been sitting next to Pete, with his arm around her shoulders and their knees touching. She tried to tell herself that it wasn't any different than other times, but in her heart she wished it was.

"Even you, Yankee," she added, seeing the smirk on Matt's face. The look instantly vanished and he stared at her wide eyed.

"Bubbles, I didn't – "

"Oh, I think that's a fucking challenge, lads!" Pete announced, grabbing two full pints and placing one in front of each of them.

"If I win you buy the next round," Jules said, standing and holding the beer steadily in front of her.

"And if I win?" Matt asked, wiggling his eyebrows jokingly.

"You don't get whalloped for the suggestion you're making," she laughed, raising the glass to her lips.

"One, two three!" called Swill.

Jules slammed the glass down on the table, having drained it in record time. Pete grinned at her as the rest of them jeered Matt, who had barely finished half.

"What a woman!" Dave laughed, planting a kiss on her head. "You don't mess with our Bubbles, Matt."

"So I've learned," the man laughed.

The group made their way over to the bar and listened happily as Bov led the pub in a roaring rendition of "East London is Wonderful". Swill and the boys somehow got back onto the topic of Matt's karate experience, and Jules and Pete listened, being entertained.

"So he's not that bad," Pete said to her, his chest pressing into her back in the crowded group. His voice low, he had to lean down to her ear to get her to hear. She shivered involuntarily as his breath his her neck. "You cold, Jules?" He asked, with a grin.

Turning her head to face him, she gave a smile. "No, you're just creeping there, Dunham. But yeah, Matt's a good lad, for a Yank anyway. The boys seem to like him."

A few men in front of her, a little too tipsy, stumbled over one another, shoving her backwards and into Pete's chest. He caught her in his strong arms and didn't release her right away. She turned toward him, so they were front to front.

"You alright there?" he asked quietly, knowing full well she was fine.

Staring up at him, she nodded. "Never better."

Turning her back to him again, she purposefully stood close, pretending to be crowded and forced into it. She felt him put a hand on her waist and smiled. Maybe there was something there...

"Are you listening this?" He asked her, looking over at the boys as they surrounded Matt. Swill was arguing how despicable it was that the real Mr. Miyagi didn't get paid for his personage used in the Karate Kid films.

"Swill is just...concerned," she laughed as he continued to argue.

"The real Mr. Miyagi!" Pete yelled raising his glass. There were cheers all around as the toast went up. Pete took the opportunity to wrap his arm around Jules' waist even more, as no eyes were on them. But as soon as Bov started his next song, he moved his arm in a flash.

"Oi! Listen, this is our song!" Ike said to Matt before grabbing Jules' arm and pulling her over to the bar. "Up you go Bubbles!" Jules laughed as he hoisted her onto the bar. Grabbing the top, she leaned out over the crowd and sang drunkenly at the top of her lungs.

"They reach the sky, and like my dreams they fade and die! Fortune's always hiding, I've looked everywhere! I'm forever blowing bubbles, pretty bubbles in the air!"

"United!" The crowd yelled. "United!"

"Let's go fucking mental!" Bov screamed, sending the group into and even more rowdy melee. Jules laughed at the sight of her brother getting doused as half empty beer cups were being thrown all over. Wanting to avoid getting his herself, she looked for a way to get down without landing on one of the boys.

"Here you go, love," Pete said, coming up in front of her and hold out his arms. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she hopped down, him catching her around the middle. Neither of them let go right away, but allowed their bodies to be pressed together. Any one watching would have merely thought Pete was just teasing Bubbles, or keeping her from getting knocked about by the rowdy crowd. But he had no such thought in his head. As they stared at each other, Jules felt the heat rise in her face.

"Guess we should be heading out soon, yeah?"

"Probably," he said, but didn't move.

"Bubbles, let's go!" Jules looked over and saw Bov at the door waiting for her as the patrons started moving out of the pub. It was match time.

"My public awaits," she smiled, reluctantly pulling away from Pete's warm body. He watched her walk away, realizing he was getting deeper and deeper into the whole he had dug himself.

"So what's up with you and Bubbles?" Matt asked him as they followed the crowd down the street and to the grounds. Jules was up at the front of the group, riding Bov's shoulders and leading them in "Forever Blowing Bubbles" just like she always did on match days.

"Whatcha mean?" Pete asked, eyebrow raised. He didn't like the tone of Matt's question.

"Well, are you two like, together?"

"No," Pete responded quickly. "She's on of my best mates. But that don't mean she's up for grabs you hear me?" He gave Matt a slap of warning on the chest. "Not only would I beat the tom outta ya for any funny business, but Bov would lose whatever marbles he has left. Bubbles is strictly off limits."

"Well, okay," Matt said with a grin. "It's just the way you two were at the pub I just thought," but Pete cut him off.

"Listen, mate. Anything you see or think you see between me and Jules, you best forget. Nothing's going on, so just put it out of your little brain."

"Jules?"

Pete bit his tongue for being irrational. Why was he getting so defensive? Because if any of the GSE knew he had feelings for Jules, it would be major bollucks, that's why.

"Yeah, but don't go calling her that, cause she'll bottle ya. Come on, the match is on soon." With that he quickened his pace, anything to get away from the knowing grin Matt was giving him. Maybe that lad wasn't as dumb as he thought.

The game went swimmingly, with the Hammers pulling out a 3-0 win over Birmingham. Jules always loved the matches, probably her favorite part of being in the GSE. Not to mention she was ecstatic with Pete pulled her into a giant hug after every goal.

At the end they all went out to meet Bov, who had gotten himself kicked out of the grounds for riling up the Birmingham lot.

"Fucking Brilliant, Bov," Dave said as they met up with him.

"Stuff of legends," Pete concurred, hugging his mate.

"When you lads are done snogging you might want to hear about this," Jules said, eyeing her fingernails patiently.

"Whatcha got, Bubbles?" Pete asked with anticipation.

"East Ham Tube," she said matter-of-factly. "About fifteen more or so are heading down looking for trouble. Zulu's wanna rough it up with you lads, it seems."

"How the hell do you find all this out?" Swill asked in amazement. "You've been with us the whole time!"

"If I told you, wanker, what use would I be?" She asked with a cheeky smile. "Time to go, boys."

"What are we standing here for? Let's do this!"

"Pete, I think I'm gonna head home," Matt said as the group began to walk off.

"Yeah, you know where you're going right? Bubbles, why don't you go with him?" Jules looked at him for a moment, in shock.

"Sure, I guess."

"Thanks, see ya later then." Pete walked off with the others, glad he had gotten Jules out of the way for this scrap. It was better she was with the Yank than with them and out numbered. Images from the Arsenal incident still had not left his mind.

"Well, come on then," Jules said impatiently to Matt as they walked down the road. She was annoyed she couldn't be with the lads, with Pete, and was instead stuck babysitting the Yank. Matt fell in step beside her, smiling.

"What you grinning about?" she asked.

"What's up with you and Pete? Or you and Bover?"

"Whatcha mean?" she asked, chest tightening slightly.

"Well, you just seem, really close with Pete. And he mentioned something about Bover losing his marbles over you."

She cracked a smile. "Pete and I have been best mates for years. Took me in, watches out for me, let's tag along with the GSE. He's top class, you know? Sure, a little rough around the edges, but that's what I love about him. Not Pete's like a brother to me."

"Uh huh, sure."

Jules opened her mouth to respond, but shook her head with a smile. "I'm not talking to you about this, I barely know you."

"Okay then, but what about Bover?"

"Bov? Well Bov's me brother. Like my actual one, blood related and all that shit."

"Funny, I don't really see the family resemblance," Matt cracked as they turned down another street.

"Yeah, Bov's not exactly a people person. But he'll warm to you eventually, I'm sure."

They walked along in silence for a few minutes, Jules trying not to blush as she realized Matt somehow knew exactly how she felt about Pete. Was it pathetic that someone she knew for only a day could read her so easily?

"So, why do they call you Bubbles?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"Cause I fly so high, I reach the sky, mate. Forever blowing pretty bubbles."

"Well, okay, I guess that makes sense...kinda..."

"It's just a nickname, Like Bov or Swill. No real reason behind it."

"So there isn't a reason why you call him Bover?"

Jules shrugged. "I don't know, cause he's always boverin people?"

Matt laughed. "I guess that will have to do."

They were about to walk through an underpass when a glass bottle shattered on the wall behind them.

"Run!" Jules yelled as she looked back and saw three Birmingham cronies behind them. Whipping out her cell as she tore down the alley, Matt at her heels, she speed-dialed Pete. Hanging up after one ring, she looked up just in time to see an arm swing out behind a wall. Clipping her in the chest, she fell to the ground with a thud, the wind knocked out of her. Matt was bowled over directly after.

Jules took the opportunity to get back up and continue sprinting down the alley, feeling guilty about leaving Matt behind, but she had other business to attend to. Pete would be there soon enough. Turning down a street, she saw another overpass ahead of her. Instead of going under, she crawled her way up the slippery grass of the embankment and peered over the other side. Sure enough, a Birmingham's firm was there waiting for a fight. Pulling out her phone once again, she dialed Bov.

"Bruv, the Zulu's are under Hould's Road bridge. Yeah, they got Matt, but Pete should be on his way. Yeah, get the lads, see you soon."

Flipping the phone shut, she looked over the other side of the bridge and saw a Birmingham firmer round the corner and dash underneath her. The GSE quickly followed. She watched as they bravely stood their ground and fought, clearly outnumbered. As soon as the scrap started, Jules slid back down to the street level and grabbed at Keith, who had been hit in the head with a bottle at the very beginning.

"Bov's coming," she reassured him as he held his head in pain. Just then, she heard a stampede of feet behind her as Bov appeared with 15 more GSE to add to the fray. She dashed into the ruckus and grabbed Matt by the back of the shirt. He had been knocked down, but was likely to get crushed under the stampede if he didn't move.

"Get up, you bastard," she yelled, dragging him to his feet as the GSE pushed past them. Within a few moments, the loud and rough brawl had dissipated, leaving the victorious GSE alone in the tunnel. "Now, that was a fight, there," she said, patting him on the shoulder. "Job well done."

As the other boys congratulated him on his first ever scrap, Jules caught the look in Pete's eyes. He was staring at her, with a look she couldn't read. It was odd, as she could almost always read his mind.

"Come on, let's get back to the Abbey before we get pinched."

Jules sat quietly at the booth in the Abbey, spinning her straw around her glass. She didn't feel much like drinking tonight. Her mind, there wasn't much to celebrate. Pete hadn't even looked at her since they left the scrap, and it was beginning to really bother her. She hadn't even done anything. Now, he was getting pissed with the rest of them, but lacked his usual luster.

"Excuse me boys," she said, pushing her way out of the booth as they rowdily downed some shot. "I need the toilet."

Splashing cold water on her face, she tried to run the events of the day over in her mind. What had she done to piss Pete off, so much so that he couldn't even look at her? She was just about to give up when the door to the bathroom slammed open and Pete stumbled in.

"Pete? What are you doing in here, mate?" She asked. She was about to add a wise crack about him secretly being a woman, but the look in his eyes shut her up.

"Don't ever do that again," he slurred angrily, clearly drunk, as he pointed her finger in his face. Jules backed up nervously against the sink.

"Pete, what are you talking about? Do what?"

"Do you know how fucking scared I was, seeing Matt there, but no sign of you? I had no fucking idea what happened to you, Jules! You shouldn't have left him, we would have been right there. You should have called me again! What the hell were you thinking?!"

He had never been this angry with her before and she was getting nervous. "Pete...I –I'm sorry, I didn't think..."

"That's just right, you didn't think, did you?" Suddenly, the rage from his face disappeared and his voice cracked as he spoke more softly. "I was so worried Jules. I had no idea where you were. If anything happened to you, I don't know..."

He trailed off and rubbed his hand over his face. Jules felt guilt rise up in her chest: she had made him worried. Tough Petey Dunham...

"Pete, I'm sorry," she said softly. She looked up at him. "I didn't mean – "

She was cut off by his lips on hers, hungry and full of desire. Pushing away her initial shock, she wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring every moment. She had never felt more alive than that moment, and the sensations running through her body were ones she had never experienced, but yearned for more.

"Oh, Pete," she whispered as he made for her neck. "Don't let Bover see you doing this," she giggled as he went for her lips again. He stopped instantly, his mouth hovering just above hers, and Jules knew she had made a mistake.

Pete pulled away from her like she was on fire and stared at her wide-eyed. "Oh, fuck," he muttered. Without so much as a second glance at Jules, he tore out of the bathroom and back out into the pub.

To say she was shocked was a bit of an understatement. Rocked to the core would be more accurate, and Jules felt a terrible pain in her chest as the door slammed closed and relative silence filled the room once more. Her chest tightened and her throat closed. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with me," she whispered to no one in particular. Taking a few minutes to compose herself, she took a deep breath. She had to go out and face him. She had to know what that was all about. Gathering her courage, she pushed the door open and made a beeline for the booth. When she got there, two people were noticeably missing. Matt and Pete were already gone, meaning Jules would be staying with Bov at his new ratty apartment that night. Sliding in the booth, feeling numb all over, she grabbed a shot from the table, wanting to drink away the taste of Pete she still had on her tongue.


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who sent in reviews! I had a bit of a writer's block with this one, and I'm not sure how much I like the chapter. It seems kinda like a filler to me, with not a lot of substance going on, but let me know what you think! Exams for the rest of the week so updates may be scarce, but I'll do my best and will try to have another up by the end of the week. Have a good one!**

Pete stared at the ceiling as the alarm went off; another night of no sleep. He had been drunk, but that didn't mean he didn't remember the previous night with Jules: how he had kissed her and, more importantly, how she didn't pull away. Replaying the scene over and over in his mind didn't help the fact that he wanted to forget it ever happened. He had enjoyed it, for sure, until Jules had effectively killed the mood by mentioned Bov. He smiled lightly. Bov would kill him if he ever found out. That lad loved his sister more than life itself.

He'd felt really guilty about just walking out on Jules like he had, but it clearly hadn't been thinking straight. If he had, the whole situation wouldn't have occurred. But that was typical of him, he thought angrily. He always seemed to be bottling things that were involving bashing someone's head in.

The alarm continued to blast its obnoxious sound. It was time to get up and face the day, whatever lay ahead.

After dealing with one none-to-happy Steve after attempting to drop of the Yank, Pete knew he was in for a rough day. Showing up at The Abbey and having Jules nowhere in sight didn't help much.

"Bov, where's Bubbles?" he asked, once he had cooled down from he mate's opening remarks regarding Matt and their sexuality. He was not in the mood for any of that today and made it clear.

"Didn't feel well," Bov replied, taking his pool shot. "Decided to stay in."

"Bubbles never doesn't feel well," Swill chirped up. "You sure she ain't gotta fella?"

"Why the fuck is everyone asking me that?" Bover asked, raising his arms in annoyance. "She hasn't got a bleedin' boyfriend."

"Well, that works for you then, doesn't it Pete?"

The group froze and all turned to look at Matt who sat innocently on the barstool. Pete felt the blood drain from his face.

"What was that, Yank?" Bov asked acidly.

"Oh, well, Pete was just telling me that he'd have to throttle anyone who even came close to Bubbles. Now he doesn't have to."

"I think we'd all be in line for that one," Ike added, grabbing a pint releasing the tension of the moment.

"Yeah," said Bov, glancing over at Pete who still had his eyes on the American. "Yeah, we would."

"Good cover there, but you're right close to me beatin the shit out of ya, if you pull that cheeky bit again," Pete threatened to Matt once they left the Abbey a few hours later.

"What? I thought they all knew you had a thing for Bubbles. It's kinda obvious."

"I do not have a _thing_ for Bubbles. Nothing is obvious except that you are losing your mind."

"Or the fact that you're just in complete denial. Listen, I just came around and I can see how you two act around each other. I guess the others don't see it because they are used to fooling around. But she doesn't act with Swill, or Dave, or Ike, or any of them the way she acts with you."

Pete looked at his friend. "So say, hypothetically, I do have feelings for her. What do you think Bov will do to me if he finds out?"

Matt shrugged. "He's your friend, I'm sure he'd understand."

Pete scoffed. "Yeah, like he'd understand astrophysics. And let me tell you, despite whatever your impression of Bov may be, quantum mechanics were never his cup of tea. Besides, inter-office romances aren't the best idea."

"You don't work for a law firm or a business group! You're in a firm and from what I can tell you're all more like family."

"Yeah, well I don't know how it is in America, but in Britain, incest ain't looked to kindly upon either."

"Pete, come on. You can't tell me that these little things are stopping you."

Sighing, Pete came to a stop in front of his building. "Listen mate, you haven't been around long enough to understand. If anything were to happen between me and Jules, it would put at a bigger risk than she's already at. And I can't lose any more sleep worrying about her. Plus, it would put a rift in the GSE which is something we can't afford."

"I guess I just don't get it," Matt said. "You two seem good for each other."

"We are," Pete admitted, smiling sadly. "But it just can't happen."

Jules sat on the park bench over looking the pond and watching the ducks swim slowly by. It was warmer than usual out, and the sun peaked out from behind a cloud every few minutes, lighting her face with its warm rays.

"I thought I might find you here," a voice said behind her.

"Hey Pete," she said quietly as he sat down beside her, uncomfortable at being so close to him again.

"I went to Bov's and you weren't around. I thought that maybe we should...talk...about what happened last night."

"There's nothing to talk about," she said quickly, not looking him but continuing to stare out of the water. "You made it perfectly clear last night that it meant nothing and was a mistake. I get it."

"Jules, don't be like that," he said, placing a hand on her knee. "I care about you, I do. And last night I was pissed and upset and worried and just got a little carried away." He was rambling nervously now, trying to make her understand him.

She gave a small smile, but he could see a hint of sadness in her eyes. "It's not like it would work out anyway, you know?" she teased. "I can't be seen with someone like you, would ruin my pristine image."

He gave a soft laugh and pulled her into him in a one armed hug. "Wouldn't want me corrupting your precious virtue."

"Yeah, you sick bastard. Attacking a poor, vulnerable young woman in a bathroom. Even Swill wouldn't sink that low to get some!"

"Vulnerable, my arse. If I remember correctly you kissed back and I've got the marks on my neck to prove it." Jules turned a deep shade of crimson and looked down at the grass. "Shit, I'm sorry Jules," Pete said giving an apologetic smile.

"It's okay," she replied, keeping her voice steady and believable. "It's better this way."

He stared at her, looking for any sign that she was just shitting him and telling him whatever he wanted, or what she thought he wanted, to hear. He didn't find any.

"Yeah, better. Listen, I'm taking Matt to meet the boys with me this afternoon. Cheeky slag didn't believe me when I said I taught."

"How dare he?"

"Watch it you," Pete laughed, giving her a playful shove as the stood from the bench...anything to get to touch her again. "Do you want to come along?"

Jules always enjoyed her visits to Pete's class, and this time was no different. She especially enjoyed young Duncan McNeill telling Matt he was a "shite keeper." Pete immediately reprimanded him, scandalized by his bad English.

"Shite isn't a word. It's 'shit keeper'."

Watching him with his class during history was definitely the highlight, as it always was. The kids adored him, and it was clear he loved each and every one them. He made the reign of Queen Victoria sound far more fascinating than Jules had ever imagined it could be and the boys were really into it, asking questions and answer the ones posed to them. Jules found herself wishing Pete had been her teacher when she was in school; she imagined she would have skipped a lot less classes. But then again, she probably wouldn't have paid attention to the lectures. She would have just sat in the back, watching as Mr. Dunham's muscles rippled under his fit shirt, how well his jeans fit when he bent over to pick up a dropped piece of chalk, or just follow every movement of his lips and muting out the sound. Kind of like she was doing now...

"Jules?"

"What? Huh?"

"Are you alright?" Pete asked, with a smile that said he knew exactly what she had been thinking. All the boys had similar grins on their pudgy and freckled faces.

"Oh, yeah! I'm just so intrigued by British imperialism. One of my many interests, you know."

"Of course it is," he laughed, giving her a wink. Jules felt the heat rise in her face. This flirtation was all well and fun, but it was having serious affects on her complexion. Not to mention her head. Nothing could go on between them, and yet she found herself more and more attracted to Pete the more she told herself he was off limits. She felt like Eve in the Garden of Eden, wanting just one bite of that juicy fruit, but knowing she risked eternal damnation and the downfall of mankind.

The bell rang then, knocking her out of her reverie and signaling the end of the school day. "Was I really that boring?" Pete asked once all the boys had cleared out.

"No, you're amazing, really. I was just thinking."

"Didn't hurt yourself, did you?" He asked quickly, taking her head in his hands and analyzing her pupil sizes. "No dizziness or sensitivity to light?"

"Sod off," she laughed, swatting his hands away.

"I'm being serious, Jules. Thinking is an epidemic nowadays. Some people think too much and never recover, entire lives are destroyed. People fuck off their jobs, sell their houses and move to Jamaica. It's downright terrible."

"Mmm, Jamaica," Jules said wistfully as they walked out into the cold, rainy afternoon. The warmth and sun of the morning were long gone.

"See what I mean?" Pete asked as they turned down the street and toward the tube. "Thinking is a dangerous thing. Now you're gonna run off the Caribbean and marry some guy named Marley, have dread locks and end all of your sentences in 'mon'".

"And leave the GSE? I don't think so. Besides, I'd burn too easily. I've got the skin of a fucking ghost."

"Is the GSE the only thing holding you back?"

Jules looked up at him and saw the hopeful expression on his face. "Well, I guess not. I mean, there's Bov and Steve and you. But that's basically the GSE right? I don't have much else."

They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked along. Getting on the tube that would take them back to Pete's apartment, Jules forced herself to sit across from him, rather than beside. He seemed to notice this and looked slightly put off. Suddenly, Pete let out a frustrated growl.

"You alright there, Dunham?" she asked with a smirk. Without a word he stood up and moved across the narrow aisle, sitting down next to her.

"It's took fucking hard," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Pretending I can stand being away from you."

A lump formed in Jules' throat as she looked up at him. "Pete..."

"If you want me to stop, just tell me and I'll never bother you with this again," he said softly, resting his forehead against hers as the train rumbled comfortingly along.

"The boys can't know," she whispered, sliding her hand into his and feeling lost and found all at once. "Not yet, at least."

Pete smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I'm sorry I led you round a circle for a bit. I was just nervous, I suppose."

"You were nervous?" Jules laughed. "What about me? I'm the one with a crush on the famous Pete Dunham of the GSE! I never thought I'd be able to live up to your bloody standards."

"My standards aren't that high love," he teased, receiving a smack on the arm. "But I always thought you deserved more than someone like I could give you, still do actually. So if you want to back out now, I would totally understand."

Jules gave her answer by gently pressing her lips to his. It was a timid kiss, but then again it was only her second ever. Brushing some loose hair out of her face, Pete smiled.

"I am such a ponce, you know that? You've been right here for years and I only find you now."

"I forgive you," she replied. "You're a cute ponce."


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello All! I promised an update by the end of the week, and here it is! I know it's not as long as the others, but it starts to set some things up, so it's important. The reviews are loved and keep me writing, so please continue! Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up my the end of the weekend, but I'm moving into my new apartment...so we'll see. I have a story line, so as long as you all keep my motivation up with the amazing comments, the story will be finished!**

**Thanks again!  
**

Pete gently brushed the stray hairs off of her smooth face, careful not to wake her. Jules lay in his bed, bundled in the covers, hugging a pillow to her face and looking like an angel to him. She smiled slightly in her sleep, having a dream, he hoped, about him. He couldn't but smile and feel his heart leap as he thought of the previous night. It had been like unlike any other night he had ever had, and it had been all because of her.

They had gotten back from the park around seven at night, and curled up together on the couch to watch the football highlights from the weekend. He watched in fascination as she absentmindedly toyed with the stitching of his jeans, pulling her fingernails against the puckered sewing. She mesmerized him by doing the silliest, more pointless things, and while it scared him it also called him forward, wanting more and more. How had he never noticed before the way she curled her toes under when she sat down or the small scar beside her left eye and the birth mark on her wrist that was shaped like a heart; these things were so beautiful and yet he had been blind to them.

Up until that night she had been simply, Bubbles, Bov's little sister and member of the GSE. Now, she was Jules, the girl who with a raise of an eyebrow could make him go weak in the knees or with one flippant, sarcastic remark could make his heart burst with happiness that she was his. She was _his_.

Sighing, Pete realized how pathetic he sounded, even to himself inside his own head. But he didn't care. He could be a pathetic, one-legged leper and still be happy if he had her. Although he seriously doubted they would have spent as much time cuddling as they had if he were a leper. Even Jules wasn't _that_ nice.

However, she had been nice enough not to grimace at his mangled knee, which she saw for the first time after he had changed into shorts. It was the result of a nasty run-in with a defender and three bottled surgeries. The thing looked more like a waffle than a joint, but Jules had blown his mind once again by sitting between his knees and drawing patterns in the scars with her finger.

They had talked for hours, just lying there in bed and listening to the rain pat against the window. He learned so many new things about her, and remembered things that he had. She hated asparagus and claimed to be allergic when she was offered it, only liked vanilla and never chocolate, read Pride and Prejudice four times...in one week, could wiggle her ears and demonstrated, and secretly had had a crush on Swill when she first met him. The last bit was something Pete planned on using as blackmail if need be.

They had talked about serious stuff as well, which told more about her than her favorite type of crisps ever would. He was amazed when, after he casually mentioned her parents, she opened up completely. Talking about her mom seemed to be even harder than about her abusive drunken and deceased father. Pete had only met Carolyn Harris once, when he had gone over to help Bov with "school work". She had been the sweetest lady, and he remembered preferring her to his mother, who seemed to think that Bov was the spawn of Satan and refused to have him around. Mrs. Harris didn't seem very demonic to him at the time, but what kind of mother just leaves her kids?

"She probably lives in Dusseldorf, married to an engineer and has two replacement kids, Gunther and Hans," Jules had said as she snuggled into his side. "That's what I would do anyway."

"Gunther and Hans...really?"

"Well, no, I'd pick names that would prevent my kids from being kicked about. I mean I would start an entire new life if the last one was shitty enough. Apparently, hers was." Hearing the contemptuous tone in her voice, Pete had place a soft kiss on her head.

"No life with you in it could ever be shitty."

The way her face lit up warmed him inside and he loved the way she buried her head into his chest in happy embarrassment. They had fallen asleep like that, wrapped in each other's arms and happier than either of them had ever been.

Pete stood up from the bed, looking down at her sleeping form. He hated leaving her, but a United away match was never a pretty one. He hadn't spoken to the lads a few times already, and it was unanimous decision: Jules would stay behind. After last year, the last thing they needed was another target for Nigel Riffton to release his pent up rage on. Pete had done a number on him last year when the cunt had the balls to grab at Jules while she was helping Ike with a broken wrist. Rumor had it, that Nigel was gonna want major revenge. The poor sod hadn't been able to sit for three weeks after the last scrap.

It had been very easy for Pete to make the decision that Jules wouldn't come, but now, standing in his room, pulling on his tan zip-up, he realized just how difficult it was going to be to tell her. She would be heartbroken to say the least, as she lived for being there with the GSE.

Sighing, Pete slipped on his pure white sneakers. There was no way he could tell her. The best way was just to let her figure it out on her own. Kissing her softly on the cheek, he whispered, "See ya later, love" before walking quietly out of the room.

"Good night?" Matt asked cheekily from his spot on the couch.

"Sod off, Yank," Pete replied, smile tugging at his lips. For some reason, even after knowing Matt for only a few days, he trusted that guy. That was his problem, as Bov always said. He trusted people too easily. Well, then Jules trusted him to easily as well, since neither tried to hide their growing feeling from the man who was bunking up on Pete's couch. "Come on, then. I need you to come to the train station with me so you can drive the car back."

"Where are you going?" Matt asked like an eager puppy as he hopped off the couch and grabbed his shoes.

"Manchester." Pete didn't want to deal with a lot of questions. He liked Matt enough, but he would actually prefer bringing Jules along over the Yank. "Come on, then."

Jules smiled and stretched her arms, but snuggled back into the covers when she couldn't find a warm body next to her. Slowly opening her eyes, she blinked into focus the empty room.

"Pete?" she called groggily. Sliding out of the warm sheets, she padded out into the main room. Pete was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Matt for that matter. As clarity came to her brain and sleep was pushed aside, Jules realized she had been played.

"Fuck!"

Pete leaned back on his seat on the train, carelessly playing cards with Bov, Swill and Keith. Much to his dismay, Matt had joined the group on the way to the game. He figured he could just put him in the back and hope he didn't get to roughed up. Bover was none to happy, though.

"So Jules was alright with staying?" He asked swiping his winnings from the table.

"Yeah, she was fine with it," Pete replied casually. No sooner were the words out of his mouth than his phone began buzzing in his pocket. Reading the BUBBLES that scrolled across the screen, he hit the silencer and let it go to voice mail. He couldn't worry about her being pissed right now.

"Peter William Dunham! You pick up your fucking mobile!" She yelled into the phone when after the third call he still wasn't answering. "I don't appreciate being left here for a United away match and you have a shit load of explaining to do!"

Slamming the phone shut on the table, she sat in a huff on the couch. She realized selfishly that the only reason she really wanted to go was to spend time with Pete, but still was angry. What right did he have to leaving her there, without so much as a word?

Suddenly, her phone buzzed to life, sliding along the table as it vibrated. Frowning at the unknown number, Jules flicked it open.

"Hello?"

There was a short silence on the other end, until a meek and nervous reply flooded her senses and brought memories swarming to her brain. She opened her mouth, but she could barely breathe let alone talk. Finally, Jules was able to croak out one word.

"...Mum?"


	12. Chapter 11

Here you go, Chapter 11

**Here you go, Chapter 11. Wow, the story is really going! Thanks to all the amazing reviews! I really appreciate them. Hope you enjoy this one! xx**

Standing outside the towering townhouse in Chelsea, Jules felt a little more than out of place. She felt like she was on another planet. She hadn't even walked the streets of this section of the city before, let alone waited to enter one of the multi-million dollar homes. She could have sworn she saw Elton John walking his dogs down the street a block back.

When her mother had called her, which was a shock unto itself, she hadn't been expecting an invitation to come visit. She hadn't talked to the woman in over ten years! Never so much as a Christmas card and now she was inviting her over for tea, like they had been doing it all this time?! On the phone, Jules had been too flabbergasted to even comprehend what her mother was saying, let alone think long enough to come up with some witty remark and shoot her down. It wasn't until after she hung up that the conversation really registered. Her mom wanted her to come visit...

All the way over on the tube, Jules had wondered what she say, how should she act. Should she hug her and cry in happiness? Or should she sulk and be rude, to show her displeasure? Now, standing in front of the house, all the plans she had laid so carefully were scrapped. She would have to play this one by ear.

Gathering her courage, Jules climbed the front step and rang the bell, straightening her jacket in nerves. She was surprised when a short Spanish woman answered the door a few moments later.

"Wow. Spend a little too much time on the deck of the yacht?"

A blonde head peaked out at the end of the hallway. "Jules!" she said happily, and rushed forward. Carolyn stopped awkwardly at the stoop and looked her daughter up and down, tears welling up in her eyes. "You have certainly grown..."

"Well, after ten years, what can you expect," Jules chirped, taking a step into the house. Her mother looked nervous and rubbed her hands together.

"It...it was nice of you to come. You have no idea how long it took me to pluck up the courage to call you. You, you didn't bring your brother along did you?" The older woman looked out the door searching cautiously for her son, lest he jump out from behind one of the finely manicured hedges.

"Nope, Bover has some business to attend to today," Jules replied, doing her best to be nonchalant around her absentee parent. She looked with interest at the framed photographs lining the wall before moving into the sitting area. There were porcelain vases and golden candlesticks, fine silk curtains and hand embroidered pillows.

"Yes, you're brother was always running off with those silly little friends of his," Carolyn said, following her daughter as she wandered the house. "Is he still friends with that Dunham boy?"

"Pete?" Jules perked up at the sound of his name. "Yeah, they're best mates. He's one of mine as well."

"You always did like to hang out with the boys."

"One of the few things that hasn't changed." Jules wandered through another door and found herself surrounded by oak, leather, and the smell of cigars.

"That's Robert's study," he mother offered. "He's at work right now, but if you stay for supper, I'm sure you'll see him."

"Robert, eh?" Jules asked, picking up a whisky bottle and sniffing it. "Got yourself hitched then?"

"We were married last month."

"Well, congrats," Jules replied, not one once of sincerity in her voice. "I'm sure it was a lovely affair, filled with champagne, white doves, and taking place in a large castle in Scotland."

"Julianne," her mother began sternly, but Jules whirled around and cut her off.

"Don't you dare take that matronly tone with me! I'm not the one who walked out on her family, I'm not the one who didn't speak to her children for a decade! You have no idea what it was like after you left! And now, you just waltz back into my life, expecting hugs and kisses and everything to be back to normal?"

"I never expected that," Carolyn said quietly. "I just...I needed to make sure you were okay..."

"Oh, well nice of you to care now. Not when Dad broke three of my ribs for spilling water on the floor, or when Bov nearly killed himself with drugs! No, you show up when things finally start falling into place, when I'm finally truly happy!"

"So you are happy?" Jules looked at her mother in disbelief. If she had flown off the handle like this when she was younger, she would have received a smack to the backside and a grounding. Granted, she was older now, but her screams barely seemed to register with her mother.

"Yes," she stuttered, caught off guard. "Yes, I am."

A single tear rolled down her mother's face, which seemed to have aged years in the past ten minutes. She wiped it away with a manicured hand and collected herself. Jules suddenly felt the world's worst daughter.

"I'm glad," Carolyn said softly with a smile. "Do you want anything to drink? It's a beautiful day out, I can have Maria make us some tea and we can catch up." She suddenly looked cautious. "That is, if you don't have somewhere to go..."

"No, I think I'd like that."

Carolyn led Jules out to the back patio. Stepping through the French doors, Jules was hit with a wave of fresh spring flowers and newly cut grass. It amazed her how Pete's apartment was just a few miles away, yet her mother's home seemed worlds apart. Sitting in the chair, feeling the sun beat down on her face, Jules felt herself beginning to relax.

"So, is Maria your servant?"

"She's not a servant, Jules," her mother chuckled. "She's our housekeeper, but is practically part of the family. She lives here and eats meals with us. I'm sure you'll like her once you get to know her."

"You're making a lot of assumptions," Jules replied, taking a large bite of scone. "Like the fact that I want to get to know your servant, or you for that matter." The longer she sat in this Martha Stewart home, the more resentment she felt. She and Bov went to bed hungry for nights on end, and here their mom was, living in the lap of luxury.

"Jules, please, I'm really trying here. You don't know the circumstances of which I left..."

"Yes, well, please, enlighten me. I'd love to know a suitable reason to leave my family."

Carolyn sighed and looked at her daughter through tear-blurred eyes. "You were too young to understand, Jules. I fully understand why you feel this way, but I want you to just listen to what I have to say."

Jules bit her lip and nodded.

"The night that I knew I had to leave was the very first night your father slammed his fist against my head. Somehow I knew, I knew that was the beginning of the end. But I stayed, for four long years, I stayed and I watched over you and your brother. I made sure he never laid a hand on you. But then there was that night. You had just had your tonsils out, and I had put you to bed. Your brother was staying over at the Dunham's house and your father, well, he had had a rough day.

"I can't even remember what set him off, but he was an animal. I had never seen him so angry. And as I lay there on the kitchen floor, he screamed at me between kicks. 'It's all your fault, you whore,' he screamed. 'I hate you, you make my life hell!' It was then I knew, I had to leave. He put me in the hospital that night. You were too hopped on pain medication to know at the time. Your Aunt Janelle picked me up and took me to her house in Portsmouth and I just never went home.

"I thought it would be better for you, if I were gone. I was foolish, Jules. I thought that with me gone, he would stop drinking. I thought it really was my fault and that you two would be safer with me away. I couldn't afford to bring you with me, although I did always plan to go back and get you, once I was settled. But the weeks turned into months and the months turned into years and I just never really found my feet. I jumped from job to job and it was only meeting Robert that really turned my life around. Like you said earlier, this is the first I've been truly happy in a long time.

"There hasn't been one minute that's gone by that I haven't thought of you two, Jules. I love you now just I loved you then, and I want nothing but the best for you. I hope that at some point you can find it in your heart to forgive me, and maybe even love me again as well."

By then end, both women had tears rolling down their cheeks. Jules felt her heart in her throat, and choked back a sob.

"Mum, I've never stopped loving you," she said, before launching herself into Carolyn's arms. They sat there, mother and daughter, united after ten years, crying together, but with smiles on their faces.

"What a pair we make," Carolyn laughed a few minutes later, wiping her tear-stained cheek with a napkin. "Let's go back inside. I want to show you something."

Two hours later, Jules and her sat on the floor of the sitting room, sun pouring in through the front window and pictures spread out around them.

"Oh my God, I remember this," Jules laughed, picking up a photo. "We went to Pete's uncle's house. We thought we were in heaven since they had a pool." In the photo were teenage Pete and Bov, flexing their adolescent muscles and attempting to look tough. A ten year old Jules was in the background, looking stylish in heart shaped sunglasses and swim fins. She smiled slightly to herself as she looked at little Petey, with his crooked teeth and shaggy hair. He was so different now, so much more mature, and yet there was still that childish charm about him.

"How is Pete?" Carolyn asked casually, glancing at her daughter's glowing face.

"He's great, really great. Oh, actually, speak of the devil..." Jules pulled her mobile out of her pocket and glanced at the text.

"WHERE ARE YOU...NOT MANCHESTER I HOPE... XXPETE"

Jules smiled as she texted back. "NO, SOME1 DIDN'T WAKE ME UP. BE HOME LATER. XX"

"COME HOME SOON. I'VE GOT A SURPRISE."

"I'm glad you're happy, dear," Carolyn said, as she put the pictures back in the album. She gave a knowing smile.

"I'd love to stay for dinner, Mum, but..." She held up the phone in explanation.

"Go ahead, there is plenty more time to catch up. And plenty to time to meet Robert, I'm sure you're going to love him."

"You sure he's not going to be embarrassed," Jules said, admitting a fear that had been weighing on her mind since she first got off the tube in the posh neighborhood. "I'm not exactly a proper young girl," she said, with a snooty accent.

"Jules, don't you worry about that. Robert was actually the one who pushed me to contact you. Not to mention he's a huge football fan, although he supports Chelsea unfortunately. But you two will have plenty to talk about."

"Ok, well, I best be going. Bye Mum," she said, giving her a hug. "Thanks again."

"Thank you, sweetie," Carolyn said, kissing her on the cheek. She walked Jules to the door before adding with a wink, "Say hi to Pete for me."


	13. Chapter 12

**So, yeah. It's been a little while I think since my last update. Apologies. I'm hoping the creative juices start flowing a little more for the next chapters. Hope you're enjoying and reviews are loved! xx**

Jules jumped as her phone buzzed to life in her jean pocket. As she trudged up the stairs to Pete's apartment, she opened it without a glance.

"Where are you?" asked Pete curiously.

"I'm about to knock on the door," she replied smiling.

"Okay," he said, suddenly sounding rushed. "No need to knock, just give me two minutes and I'll let you in."

"Oh God, you haven't got some slag in there have you?" Jules teased, in a better mood than she had been in all day. She couldn't wait to tell Pete about her mom. "Or worse, Swill after he's had too many rounds? I really don't need to see him naked again..."

But Pete sounded too distracted, so she clicked the phone shut and waited outside the door.

"Hurry up, I've got some stuff to tell you!" She called through the door after a few moments of silence. There was some more rustling, a loud bang, a muttered curse, and then Pete's head popping through the cracked door.

"Hey, you have to close your eyes."

"Fuck, I knew it's Swill, isn't it? Don't worry, there isn't much to see anyway."

"Just close your eyes, yeah?" Pete asked with a mischievous smile.

Giving an exaggerated sigh, Jules closed her eyes and felt Pete's warm, calloused hand enclose around hers. He pulled her gently into the apartment, shutting the door behind them. Placing his hand in the small of her back, he led Jules around the couch and into the open area where the kitchen table had stood a few hours before. It was now leaning against the wall in his bedroom.

"Alright, open."

Jules could have sworn she had opened her eyes, but still, all she could see was black. Then, as her eyes adjusted, she saw on the floor a white blanket, with two plates with delicious looking food, two glasses of wine, all lit by candlelight.

"Pete," she breathed in awe, staring down at the gorgeous setting.

"Allow me to get your chair," Pete said and he smoothly lifted her off her feet and set her down on a cushion. Sitting down on the floor next to her, he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," she grinned. "It's very romantic, Mr. Dunham. I do believe you are trying to seduce me."

"Is it that transparent?" He chuckled, picking up a grape from the dish and holding it up to her mouth. She took a deliberately slow bite, letting her lips linger on his fingers ever so slightly. She didn't know where this confidence was coming from, but Pete definitely seemed to like it.

"Or," she said with a sly smile. "Or, you're just trying to make something up to me."

Pete gave a low, guilty sigh, giving her his best apologetic eyes. "I'm really sorry, Jules. I just knew that being in Manchester, it was going to be fucking mad and I was worried about you. To be honest, it's a good thing you didn't come, no offense or nothing, but we nearly got bottled. If it wasn't for Matt, we wouldn't have even made it. Even Bov was proud of him...sorta."

"So you lads took care of Nigel and them, eh?"

"We went spare. This time tomorrow, it's gonna be all over England. All the firms are gonna be talking 'bout it."

"Well, I'm happy for you," Jules said sincerely. "But I'm fucking starving. Let's eat, yeah?"

Pete was happy to oblige. Biting into the lamb he had cooked - ok, the lamb he had ordered from a restaurant down the street – he watched as Jules took a sip of her wine and unconsciously rubbed the tips of his kissed fingers together. Watching her there, Pete knew he had a problem. He stared at her, as she adjusted her position and lay on her stomach, propping up on her elbows. She was perfectly proportioned, with just enough curves but not an inch of extra skin on her 5'5 frame. Her skin was so smooth, and Pete itched to touch it as it was freckled with candlelight.

Suddenly, a wave of lust fell upon him and he had to fight to restrain it. Despite her maturity in the world of the GSE, she was still so innocent. And Pete would be fucked if he was the one to corrupt her. At least not until she was ready...

"Are you okay?" Snapping back to real time, he met her questioning eyes, and silently groaned in desire as she licked some gravy off her wrist. He knew the way he was looking at her, like he wanted to devour her and never stop. Taking an overly large bite of potatoes, he cleared his throat.

"So, what did you have to tell me?" he mumbled through the food, doing everything he could to avoid looking at her lip, which she was biting in uncertainty. "You were so excited about it before..."

"I saw my mum," she said quickly, before downing the rest of her wine.

"Wait...what?" All visions of a naked Jules were pushed to the back of his mind as he stared at her in disbelief.

"I saw my mother," she repeated more slowly, yet still with apprehension. "This afternoon. She lives in Chelsea."

"Your mum? The one who left when you were ten years old...and she lives in Chelsea?" Jules nodded and set down her fork.

"Yep, with her new husband and housekeeper. She has a pond in the back garden and silk curtains and marble busts of ancient Greek gods on the mantle piece. And she called me this morning and invited me over."

Pete was surprised by how calm she was. If it had been his absentee parent who called him after no contact for so many years, he would have flipped shit. But Jules was acting surprisingly cavalier. It made her all the more attractive to him.

"And did you sort shit out?"

"Pretty much."

"Not gonna give me details?"

"It's just a mother-daughter sob story, you don't want to hear it."

"Jules," he said seriously. "You really think I don't want to hear it?"

She gave a grateful smile and began to spill, giving him every detail she could remember. When she was done, she felt refreshed. It was great to share her happiness with someone else. And she was thrilled that she could share it with Pete.

"I remember that pool well," Pete said, looking up at the ceiling in remembrance. "I almost drowned in it when I was four..."

"Well, thank God you didn't." Jules crawled over to him and snuggled into his side, her back to his stomach and his arm draped over her waist. "Do you think I should tell Bov?"

"Probably not just yet," He replied softly, burying his face in her hair. "You know what a right sensitive bastard he is."

"He would lose his mind," Jules said quietly, gently rubbing her fingers down his muscular arm. "He won't even mention her. It's like she's dead to him." She rolled over so her front was pressed to his, and Pete inhaled sharply as her leg put pressure against a certain region.

"But let's not talk about Bov," she whispered, before kissing him lightly on the lips. She hovered there for a minute, before take a leap and ravaging his mouth with her. Pete did the only thing he could do: he ravaged right back. His mind was working on over drive as he felt her hand slide up the front of his shirt. Gripping her thigh he pulled her as close to him as he could and moved his lips down to her neck, claiming it as his own.

Jules rolled her shoulder and lay flat on the floor, pulling Pete on top of her. She let out a pleasured moan as he trailed his tongue along her collar bone and arched her hips into his, emboldened by how excited she was making him. She wasn't sure if she was ready to go all the way, considering she and Pete hadn't really been together all that long. But at that moment, her most primal instincts were taking over.

Capturing his mouth in hers again, she slowly began to ease his t-shirt upwards. Pete found himself lost in ecstasy and desire, and he fought the rational thoughts that were creeping into his mind the further they went. Was he really going to take her right here on the floor in his living room? Where they would, no doubt, roll into the food that was still sitting on the floor? While that idea sexy to his semi-perverted mind, Pete had decency he sometimes regretted. He wanted her first time to be special. Not like this.

Pulling back, he looked down with a resigned smile. "Do you want to head down to the Abbey?"

Jules looked at him, not hiding her utter shock. "Fuck Pete, you really know how to let a girl down don't you?"

"Jules," he said, sitting back on his ankles and pulling up to face him. "It's not the right time for this. You're not ready and I want it to be special. Not when I have thoughts of your mum and brother in my head."

"So, you want to go to the Abbey where we have to pretend like nothing is going on?"

Pete nodded emphatically, causing her to giggle. It was the only way he would keep his sanity. He couldn't stay alone with her any longer.

"Alright," she finally agreed, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Anything for you, babe."

Pete gave her a playful swat on the backside as she got up and walked to her room to get changed. "But you owe me a pint!" She called before shutting the door.

Pete smiled and began cleaning up their picnic area, the throbbing in his jeans just beginning to subside. He wasn't sure how much longer he could restrain himself; one more kiss from her and it would be all bets off. Now, he had to make it seem as if absolutely nothing was going on between them in front of the boys.

Jules was having similar feelings inside her room, as she pulled a new shirt on. She would just have to hope that the boys would be too sloshed to notice the glances she would inevitably throw Pete's way. As for herself, she would probably need more than just that one pint.


	14. Chapter 13

**Here you go, a little Bover drama is beginning, so get ready. Enjoy! xx**

The next morning, Jules yawned and blinked against the morning light as Pete rolled out of bed far too early for her liking. It was a Monday, meaning he had to go to work, much to her chagrin. After the hell that had been last night, she wanted to just lay in bed all day with him, ignoring the rest of the world.

After a few rounds, the boys had started to get out of hand the previous night. Swill was getting unusually touchy with her, and Pete clearly did not enjoy it. Neither did Bover.

Then Matt got a little too drunk and started saying things. Things that Pete and Jules would rather he hadn't, things like "Enjoy your dinner?" and "You want me to stay at Shannon's tonight?"

Luckily, the boys were a little too sloshed to really notice, but Jules suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Her secret, their secret, could be revealed so easily. One drunken slip by Matt, one look given not discreetly enough could ruin it all. What exactly would Bov do if he found out his best mate and little sister were together? He went mad if her doctor happened to be a man.

And the other boys, well, while they may take it better than her brother, they wouldn't be too thrilled either. It would make things...awkward. Especially when going out on scrap and such. Jules knew it could very easily spell her end with the GSE. As far as she knew, it could already be over. Pete _had_ neglected to wake her up for the Manchester game. But she didn't want to think about it. If the boys of the GSE knew, then most likely the boys of other firms knew, which could spell disaster. Right now, they didn't target her so much, the Arsenal scrape being a rare exception, but if she openly dating West Ham's Number 1 and still showing up at the bust ups, she was fair game.

She had been stiff and unsociable the latter half of the night, trying her best not to show too much worry...or too much affection for Pete. It was hard, as she desperately wanted to snuggle against his side and plant a kiss on his perfect lips. But she couldn't, not in front of them.

"Morning babe," Pete said, walking out of the bathroom after a wake-up shower. He was wearing only a black towel, wrapped loosely around his waist and Jules had to force herself to avert her eyes from his toned torso. "Like what you see?" he asked cheekily.

Jules blushed and covered her face with a pillow. "Get dressed!" she mumbled through it.

"All done," Pete said a moment later. Jules removed the pillow but gasped when she realized he was lying, and was instead standing butt naked at the foot of the bed. Jules face heated up and she pulled the covers over her head in embarrassment.

"You fucker..."

"You know you liked it. All right, I'm dressed now. I promise!" Jules pulled off the blanket and gave him a grin.

"Stay here as long as you want," Pete said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "When I'm off work, do you want to grab a coffee or something? Tonight we're taking Matty to get an official Hammers tattoo, and since you have that whole needle phobia thing..."

"I won't want to be there, you've got that fucking right."

"Yeah, so I wanted us to be able to 'ang out a bit, yeah?"

"Sounds good to me."

Pete kissed her again and then left for work, kicking Matt's foot as it hung off the couch on the way out.

"Oof! What the fuck was that for?"

"Early bird catches the worm, Yank."

"Does that even make sense in this situation?"

"Fuck if I know. But Bubbles is up, so you'll be needed to scedattle."

Matt smirked at his friend's attempted American slang. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Who cares? Your sister's? The Abbey? Buckingham Palace to the Yeoman Warders? You're a fucking tourist, you'll find something new and exciting."

"And why do I need to leave again?"

"Because, slag, it's a Monday morning. Which means Bubbles needs her peace and quiet. She'll be wanting to dance around in her knickers to Journey, The Stones, and other classic rock fucks, eat some ice cream for breakfast and take about a good four hours to actually prepare to see the light of day. And she won't want to be disturbed."

Matt stared up at him in confusion. "Am I missing something?"

"When you've known her as long as I have, you'll learn 'er tendencies." He looked up as he heard the shower turn on. "Ah, you'll have about an hour to get yourself out. She's gonna fuck over me bills."

Over two hours later, Jules wandered out of Pete's room, finally feeling awake and refreshed. She liked to get her week off to a good start, which included an uber-long shower, a mid-morning nap, another shower, some great tunes, and a bowl of Ben and Jerry's for breakfast. Once this was finished, she could finally begin her day.

She had just finished her bowl of Cherry Garcia, when her mobile buzzed to life.

"Lo?"

"Hello Jules."

"Oi, Mum! It's bloody early."

"It's 11 o'clock..."

"S'alright, alright. I'm awake. What's up?"

"Do you want to catch some lunch? I know we only saw each other yesterday, but Robert has the rare day off and I'd love for you two to meet each other. There's a lovely little café, Napket on King's Road?"

"Um, I suppose I could do that," Jules replied, setting her bowl down and reaching for a faded pair of jeans. She refused to wear restrictive pants when eating ice cream, it seemed slightly contradictory to her. "Meet you there in an hour?"

"That would be lovely."

Jules clicked the phone shut and continued getting dressed. While she was looking forward to seeing her mother again, she was a little nervous to meet the successful Robert. Brushing her hair a few more strokes than usual and stealing some mint gum from Matt's bag, she made her way to the door. She gasped in surprised when she saw Bover standing on the other side.

"Bruv, watcha doing here?"

"Hey Jules," he said with a smile. "I thought maybe I would take you out to get some fish 'n chips or somefing." She looked at him in confusion.

"You never take me out..."

"Well, I know, and I feel kinda shitty about that," her brother replied, running his hand through his shaggy hair. "But, last night, you seemed sorta off and I wanted to see if anything was botherin' you. And maybe we could catch up a bit, you know?"

"Bov, we see each other everyday."

"Yeah, but that's not really the bleedin' point," Bov replied, seeming to get a little agitated. "I just think that we should spend a little more time together. We're all we've got."

"We have the GSE," Jules replied steadily. "They're our family. But, I would like to hang out with you at some point, however, I'm somewhat busy at the moment."

"Doing what?"

"Uh, nothing," she replied, stepping around him and shutting the door behind her.

"You're busy doing nothing? I may not talk eloquently, but I'm not stupid Jules."

"Eloquently? Big word for you, Bov." Jules hopped down the stairs that led out to the street and grimaced as she heard him thumping along behind her.

"Where are you going?" he asked, sounding oddly depressed. It was like he was being left out, the only one who didn't know a big secret.

"I'm meeting an old friend for lunch, okay?" Jules replied in exasperation, picking up her pace a little. Bov was right there with her.

"What old friends do you have that aren't in the GSE?"

"Bov, just please. Can we talk about this later?" She was just about to dash down the tube stairs when he grabbed her arm.

"What's going on Jules? Dave and Keith have noticed it too. You're not the same lately."

"Listen, bruv. _Nothing_ is going on. Just let me have a little time to meself, yeah? I'll see you later." Pulling her arm out of his grip, she raced down to the trains, leaving Bover standing there, furious and hurt, wondering when he had lost the trust of his sister.


	15. Chapter 14

**Here you go! Another chapter! This one is a alittle shorter than the rest, but I'm finding it hard to concentrate on anything for very long right now. It's just so beautiful outside! Hope you enjoy it anyways...xx**

Jules felt like she had a brick in the pit of her stomach as the train rattled along towards Chelsea. She had blatantly lied to Bov's face and refused to tell him where she was going. That was something she had never believed she would do. Bover had been with her since the beginning, and had never left her side. But before she had left her mother's the day before, Carolyn had made her promise not to tell him. She wanted to handle it on her own. Jules knew it was for the best. Bover refused to even talk about their mother, and Jules had no doubt a feeling bordering on hatred burned within him regarding the woman who brought him into the world. Bov hated cowards and liars with a passion, and he considered his mother to be both. Jules knew they would need to come to reconciliation on their own and she would have to act as a moderator.

Napket Café was a little out of Jules' league, with it's chic environment, Murano glass chandeliers, and dark wood flooring. But then again, she was in Chelsea, and that alone put her in a totally different world than what she was used to. Near the back, she saw her mom stand up and wave her over. As she walked toward the table, she felt the butterflies rise in her stomach. Why she was nervous, she could quite tell, but she had a feeling it had to do with her dirty sneakers and ripped jeans and lack of a job and proper home. But as Robert stood up to greet her, Jules felt all her anxieties melt away.

"You must be the famous Julianne," he said with a deep, grandfather-like voice. "You're lovely. Obviously your mother's daughter." He looked at Carolyn devotedly and Jules suddenly felt herself thinking of Pete.

"It's nice to meet you."

Robert was tall, with salt and pepper hair and a smart looking moustache. He had straight teeth, which was a plus, and his blue eyes sparkled with youth despite his years. He was wearing a Polo shirt and some nice khaki slacks, but didn't pretentious at all. He was approachable, and completely besotted with Carolyn.

Jules watched them as the lunch progressed, the whole time with a smile on her face. Robert was wonderful and she could never remember seeing her mum being so happy.

"So, Carolyn tells me you're a West Ham fan," Robert said with a sip on his iced tea.

"Till I die," she replied with a grin. "I go to every match."

"Well, I'm not that devoted, but I do catch a Chelsea match here and there. You want to see a real team play," he said, giving her a teasing wink. "Let me know, and I'll take you over to the Bridge."

Jules shook her head, feigning insult. "I'll come when the Hammers play 'em. And we'll kick your arse."

"In your dreams!" The banter went back and forth, with laughter and smiles abounding.

"So, how did you too meet exactly?" Jules asked after a while, her curiosity kicking in.

"Love at first sight!" declared Robert happily, causing Carolyn to blush and try to shush him. She had a huge grin on her face, despite her embarrassment.

"I was at my sister Bette's house and she asked me to go out and get the kids from the garden, as it was time for supper. So I go out, and there she was..." His voice got soft and deep and he stared off into the restaurant dramatically. "Like an angel."

"I was the children's nanny," Carolyn added quickly.

"She was standing there, three munchkins at her feet, flowery apron around her waist, stick in her hand, and a dog dish on her head. True beauty."

"Oh, Robert! We were playing 'soldiers' and I was the commanding officer."

"Naturally."

"I knew right then that I had to make her my wife," Robert continued, placing an affectionate hand on her shoulder. "Any woman who could pull off that outfit and still look gorgeous had to be the one."

Jules wished that she and Pete had some cute yet slightly embarrassing story about how they met. Although, him knowing her since she was in diapers probably counted as cute and embarrassing...

"What do you do for work, Robert?"

"I'm a defense attorney," he replied. "Terribly boring and I feel dreadful having to protect some of the scum that actually commits those crimes. But I'm very good at deflecting arguments, so it worked out well."

"Surely you get some people who are innocent."

"Of course, and they nearly always get off. That is what makes the job worth it. Helping people who can't help themselves."

The banter continued good naturedly, and Jules found herself already preferring Robert to her own father. It wasn't until a shadow fell over the table that Jules felt her heart in her throat.

"Well, this is just fucking lovely, ain't it?"

Jules sprang from her seat and stared in shock at Bover, who was standing there, white with rage. Carolyn looked only slightly petrified, but Robert stayed calm.

"Ah, yes you must be – " He stood up to shake Bover's hand but was cut off with a death glare.

"Don't fucking touch me," Bov hissed, but he had yet to take his eyes off his sister. "This sure looks like nothing, Jules. Eating out with Carolyn and her new fuck, very bloody nice. Surprised you didn't invite me and could have had a fucking family reunion."

"It's my fault," Carolyn spoke up. "I didn't want your sister to tell you. I wanted to come to you myself."

"Oh, yeah?" Bov replied, sarcasm dripping in his tone. "Well, I really would have loved that. We could have gone right out and had a grand old time, just like before, eh?" He leaned down on the table, putting his face close to his mother's. "I've spent the last ten years hating your bloody guts, hating everything you left us in. That's not gonna stop because you take Jules to some posh café."

In one swift movement, Bov upended the table and sent it crashing to the ground. The entire café was now staring at them: Jules with her hands covering her mouth in shock, Robert calmly staring at his stepson, and Carolyn sitting in her chair, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. Bov stood there for a moment, breathing heavily.

"So this is where we are at, eh Jules?" he croaked, looking over at her. When she didn't respond, he took a sharp intake of breath and gave a curt nod. "Right then." And without another word, he walked out of the restaurant and into the cool London air, where a light rain was beginning to fall.


	16. Chapter 15

**Ok, so I know the chapters are getting shorter, but don't worry, they will pick soon. Hope you enjoy and comments are loved! xx**

Jules felt sick. After the incident with her brother, she had spent the rest of the afternoon with her mom and Robert, trying to figure out the best way to get back on Bov's good side. Just picturing the look of betrayal on his face shot pain through her chest. He hated nothing more than liars…and she had lied straight to his face. Obtaining Bov's trust was something she had never had to work for, but she knew it would take a miracle for him to forgive her anytime soon.

She dragged herself into Pete's apartment, dreading the possibility that Bover was in there. Thankfully, he wasn't, but Pete was sitting on the couch, a concerned look stretched across his handsome face.

"What happened?" He asked quickly. "I know something happened." He stood up and pulled her into his chest and felt her shaking, holding in sobs. "When you called me, I could hear it in your voice Jules. Talk to me, love." "I met my mom and her husband for lunch," she said quietly. "Bov followed me and saw us all together. To say he was mad would be the understatement of the fucking year.'

"Yeah, I wouldn't imagine he'd take that well…"

"He fucking flipped shit. I don't think I've ever seen him that angry. You haven't talked to him have you?" Pete shook his head and pulled her down onto the couch with him.

"I called him after I got your message. Didn't answer and he wasn't at the tat place tonight either with me and the rest of the boys."

"Oh yeah,' Jules said quickly, glad for the opportunity to get her mind on something else. "How did that go?"

"Matt took it better than expected. He's tougher than I first thought. That tattoo fucking hurts!"

Jules snuggled into his chest for comfort, softly tracing his chest where she knew his Hammers crest was emblazoned into his skin underneath his t-shirt. It was a testament to his passion for the club. For some reason or another, she always felt slightly guilty about not getting one with the rest of the GSE, granted it wouldn't be on her right breast. Maybe just a simple "West Ham United" scrawled across her lower back, her ankle or the back of her neck…Jules shivered at the thought and knew it would probably never happen. She was dedicated, but not that dedicated.

"Do you want me to talk to Bover for you?" Pete asked into her hair, kissing her softly.

"No, I don't want you to get involved. If he knows you knew, you'd be subject to his madness as well. Part of me thinks we should tell them about us, Pete." Jules shifted her position so she could look up at him. "I don't want them to find out like that and go spare. Maybe it'd be better if we just come clean."

Pete's jaw locked in thought. He really had no interest in sharing his relationship with Jules to the world. He actually kind of enjoyed all the sneaking around and the stolen snog sessions in the bathroom of the Abbey. It made it exciting.

"We're not doing anything wrong, right?" Jules continued, looking for some sign that he agreed with her.

"No, of course not. But I still think we should keep it under wraps for a bit. Especially since Bover is bleeding furious right now. I don't think tellin' him about us would help the situation."

"I guess you've got a point."

"Cheer up, love," Pete said encouragingly. "Things will work out, they always do." Jules still looked utterly miserable, and Pete felt a wave of pity swell through him. They both had to hide their affections, but she also had to deal with a family way more wacked out than his.

"If it's any consolation, I have to start teaching cricket in PE."

Jules snorted. "Cricket? You can't be serious.'

"Cross my heart. And the lads are dreading it just as much as me, if not more." The night past quietly with neutral, non-dramatic conversation. Jules eventually passed out from emotional exhaustion on the couch, and Pete lifted her gently up, carrying her to her room. He couldn't share a bed with her tonight. He wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize his plans for the following day.

Jules woke up the next morning, feeling very alone. She was in her miniscule room in Pete's apartment, rather than in his bed where she had become so accustomed to being. His warmth wasn't anywhere around her and she felt utterly alone and vulnerable. Getting out of bed and pulling on some clean clothes, Jules went out into the apartment.

"Pete?" she called into the empty space. "Matt?"

She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, but it was early enough that Pete shouldn't have been at work yet and Matt should have been bundled up awkwardly on the small couch. Neither were present. Just to make sure, she poked her head into Pete's room. There was no sign of him. His bed was even made, which was unusual at best.

Then, Jules suddenly remembered something. It was her birthday. She had turned 22 at 3:46am, while she was sound asleep. Biting her lip she grabbed her phone off the coffee table and flipped it open. There were no new messages, text or otherwise. Now, the boys of the GSE were not known for their sharp memories, but forgetting her birthday? That was just not normal.

She wasn't greedy, but she had hoped that maybe Pete would make her breakfast in bed – _his bed­_ - and that maybe they could just spend the day together before heading to the Abbey for drinks with the boys. But there was no note or anything from him. Well, she thought, maybe he was just out grabbing a last minute gift. Yeah, that was it.

Jules was not expecting anything from Bov at this point, or even her mom. She felt a pang of anger in her chest. Sure, they hadn't spoken in over ten years, but a mother shouldn't forget the birthday of her child. Shaking her head, Jules knew she needed to get over herself. After the incident at Napket, Carolyn and Robert undoubtedly had other things on their mind.

Solemnly, Jules walked back to Pete's door, just in case he miraculously appeared in the few minutes she had turned her back.

"Good, you're up." Jules nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice behind her.

"Fucking Christ, Shannon," she breathed, hand clutching her chest. "You scared the shit outta me."

"Oh please," the raven-haired woman chuckled. "You're a GSE, I doubt much could scare you."

_Little do you know,_ Jules thought, but she merely shook her head. "What are you doing here?"

"If I remember correctly, I believe it is someone's birthday." Shannon smiled and held out her hand. "I'm taking you for your present."

Jules stood there for a moment. _Her birthday. _She was officially 22 years old and her boyfriend was no where to be found. Forcing a smile onto her face, she focused her thoughts back on Shannon. Surely Pete was out getting her present last minute, as he was always forgetting important dates and such.

"Where are we going?"

"You my dear," Shannon said, putting her arm around Jules' shoulder and led her out the door. Jules barely had time to grab her cell phone off the table before she was forcefully ushered out of the apartment. "You are going to become a new woman."


	17. Chapter 16

**Ok guys, this one and the next chapter go together, but were too long to do as one, so I broke it up. Hope you don't mind too much. The reviews are great so keep 'em coming!**

**xx**

"Are you sure that this looks okay?" Jules sat looking at herself in the mirror as the hair dresser pulled and tugged.

"Sweetie, you're looking gorgeous," Shannon said happily, watching over her shoulder. Jules gave a small smile back. This wasn't exactly her thing, getting all dolled up with hairspray, nail polish and foundation, and she knew she would never be able to pull off the look on her own, but she appreciated Shannon and Steve's present. It was a treat, to get all pampered for a day. Tomorrow of course, she would go back to throwing her hair in a messy bun and the polish would most likely be chipped, but she didn't care. Right now, this was nice. And it took her mind of the fact that she still had yet to hear from Pete or Bov or any of the boys.

"You look like a different person," Shannon said when Jules was finished with her makeover. "No offense, Jules, but you actually look like a girl."

Jules grinned and flipped her hair slightly. It _was_ like she was a different girl, which at the point in her life could be a welcome relief, even if it only last for a day.

"And you might even get yourself a boyfriend now," the American said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Who says I want a boyfriend?" Jules replied, heat rushing to her cheeks.

"What woman doesn't?"

"Well," Jules said stubbornly as the walked out of the salon and into the rare English sun. "There really isn't anyone I'm interested in."

"What about Pete?" Shannon asked, raising her eyebrows as Jules tripped over her own feet in shock.

"What about Pete?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, you two a practically attached at the hip," Shannon argued. "Knowing Pete he wouldn't let a pretty girl like you, who happens to like football just as much as he does slip away. You guys have known each other forever, and it was a only a matter of time before he realized you had breasts. I'm surprised he hasn't gone after you yet."

Jules' was bright red. "Oh my God," Shannon said with a laugh. "He has! And you have feelings for him too!"

"Shannon, this cannot leave this sidewalk," Jules said quickly. "If the other boys found out..."

"Hey, my lips are sealed. And however much I might disapprove of the whole GSE thing, I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks, Shan."

"Alright, what do you say to some quick lunch and then we head off to Harrods?"

"What for...?"

"Jules, in case you haven't realized you do wear the same four outfits all the time. None of which accentuate the fact that you ahave an amazing body."

"My body isn't amazing," Jules said self-conciencously. Too many memories of beatings, bruises, and nights without food had made her despise her body.

"Not yet, but with the right dress, we can make it that way." Shannon ducked into a small cafe to give their name to the host. Jules stood on the sidewalk, frozen to her spot, staring in horror after her.

"_Dress??"_

Pete looked around The Abbey, rubbing his hands together in satisfaction. The place looked great. He and the boys had been working all day cleaning, scrubbing, decorating, and shuffling tables around. Most of the movable furniture had been moved to the back closet, leaving a wide open space Pete intended to be used as a dance floor. Terry was working the bar, and Steve had just brought in all the food, which were mostly just little appetizers. He figured the beer would fill the stomach sufficiently enough.

"Oi, Pete!" called Dave. He was standing on a chair stringing up the Christmas lights, trying to add some sort of facy atmosphere to the Abbey. "Do these look alright?"

"They're crooked, you idiot," Swill yelled. "Let me help." It was clear Swill had been helping himself already to some drinks as he jumped on the flimsy chair right next Dave. There was a telling _snap_ and a moment later the chair collasped beneath them.

"You lot are gonna pay for that," Terry said, trying to sound angry through his laughter. Pete just shook his head as he watched the lights sag forlornly along the wall.

"Where do you want this?" Pete turned and looked at Bover, who was standing holding a large box, in which was undoubtedly the cake. Bov himself looked depressed, but was doing his best to help out with the festivities.

"Put it back in the fridge for now, yeah?"

"You got it."

"How much time do we have?" he asked Steve as he walked by. He brother flipped out his phone and checked the latest ext from Shannon.

"They were just leaving Harrods about half and hour ago, then they were heading back to the house - oh, wait a tick," he said, hitting another button as he received a new text. He was the only one with an active phone at the moment. Pete had insisted that the rest of them turn off their mobiles and put them in the back room so they wouldn't be tempted to answer if Bubbles called. He knew none of them would be able to keep a secret if she were pressing them.

Pete furrowed his brow at Steve's suddenly stricken look.

"What's wrong?"

"They're on their way now..."

"Tell me you're having a bubble," Pete pleaded, looking around frantically at how much work they had yet to do.

"Apparently Bubbles is going spare that she can't find anyone of us and is demanding to come here."

"Why must she be so stubborn?" Pete asked with affection. "Alright, bruv, do you think you can handle the last details."

"I wasn't Major for eight years for nothing," Steve replied proudly. "Come on you twats! Bubbles is going to be here any minute and this place looks like shite!"

Pete smiled, knowing he left the party in the capable hands of The Major, and dashed out of the pub. The sun was beginning to set and a bunch of the GSE wives and girlfriends were outside smoking and chatting.

"You know, we could really use the feminine touch," Pete said accusingly as he jogged past them on his way to intercept Jules and Shannon. He hadn't really wanted to invite them all, but he figured the more the merrier. They merely looked at him and shrugged before going back to whatever they were talking about.

Shaking his head, Pete spead up, wanting to stall for as much time as he could.

Jules felt like a complete tosser. Here she was in this black dress, hair and make-up done, and four inch heels, stumbling along with Shannon desperatly wanting to keep her away from the Abbey.

"Why don't we go get some drinks before we head there?" she asked pleadingly.

"I'm going to kick their arses," Jules replied. "Not that I'm not happy with your present, Shan, but these boys are my family and instead of being with me on my birthday, their getting pissed without me. And they won't even answer their bloody phones!"

Jules stopped walking suddenly as she saw a familiar figure rounding the corner. She would recognize those pure white sneakers and that arrogant gait anywhere.

"I'm am fucking pissed at you!" She hissed at Pete when he stopped in front of her.

"Hello, love," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek. "You look smashing!" And she did. It was all he could do not to ravage her right there in front of Shannon, who seemed to be smirking at him as if she knew something she shouldn't.

"Don't 'Hello love' me!" Jules said, smacking him on the arm. He mockingly recoiled in fake pain.

"Ow," he whined, rubbing his arm.

"You forgot my brithday," she accused, suddenly feeling like she would cry. But she couldn't, it would ruin the mascara it took ages to get on.

"It's your birthday?"

"Bastard," she growled, pushing past him and continuing on down the road. She was not going to give into his pouty puppy dog face, or his fiery eyes. No, she would not give into him that easily. Unused to her high heels, she stumbled a bit on the uneven ground.

"Woah there," Pete said, grabbing her arm for support. "Walk much?"

"I'd like to see you walk in these things," she spat angrily. They had reached the Abbey door, where there were none of the usual noises of frivolity coming from within.

"You do look beautiful," Pete said, holding her arm still and preventing her from going in. He had lowered his voice so it was harder for Shannon to here, and easier for Jules to understand.

"Thanks," she said quietly, noticing for the first time that he was wearing a suit, which was very anti-Dunham, unless it was Steve. He looked delicious, in black trousers and a black coat, with a plain white button up shirt which was undon around his neck. He oozed sex-appeal without even trying and Jules felt her anger waver. Pete seemed to sense this and gave a cocky little grin.

"And why the hell are you dressed like such a ponce," Jules asked, trying to make herself sound annoyed. She ignored the spark of desire in Pete's eyes and pushed open the door, knowing that if she didn't get away from him soon, she could no longer be held accountable for her actions.

She stepped into the dark pub, looking around in the blackness. "Where is everyone?"

Then, as cliche as it sounds, the lights flipped on and everyone jumped out from behind the bar, yelling "Surprise!" in efficient unison.

Jules felt her heart stop for a moment, as she glanced around at all her friends grinning at her like madmen. A smile stretched across her face and she felt Pete's hand on the small of her back and his breath near her ear.

"Happy Bloody Birthday, Jules."


	18. Chapter 17

**Here you go, the next Chapter. I give you fair warning, there is a scene of a "sexual nature" (boy, that does sound snarky, don't it?) in this one, so if you don't like that...well...sorry...? Enjoy! xx**

Jules couldn't remember a time when she had been happier.

All of these people; the GSE, their wives and girlfriends, Terry, Steve, Shannon and baby Ben were all here for her. And it made it all the better to know that it had been organized and orchestrated by Pete. All day long, despite the pampering and fawning Shannon had subjected her to, Jules had been fairly miserable. She couldn't understand how _everyone_ save Shannon, the one person she would have excused, forgot her birthday. And then, Pete made it all up to her with this wonderful party.

Everyone was having a great time, and Swill was definitely keeping them all entertained with a karaoke rendition of 'Like a Virgin', and Jules could not get the giddy grin off her face. Her cheeks were starting to hurt, but she couldn't stop.

The Abbey looked great, with Christmas lights strung around the walls, gorgeous flower bouquets and lovely candlelight. The guests looked rather dapper as well, and Jules wished she had her camera when she saw Bovver walk out from the back room in a formal, albeit old and rather retro, suit.

Her amusement quickly faded however as their eyes met, and the hurt that was on his face tore through her heart. She had, momentarily, blissfully forgotten their volatile encounter the day before. The night quickly became awkward as she took an unladylike gulp of her champagne.

"Happy Birthday, Bubbles," Dave said, sidling up next to her, his girlfriend Trish attached to his hip.

"Thanks Davie. I still can't believe how you lot managed to keep this quiet. I can't get you to keep anything secret."

"Oh, little do you know," he said with a sly smile. Jules looked at him quizzically as he shared a glance with Trish.

"Happy birthday," the blonde said quickly with a smile, holding up a bag that had red and blue tissue paper sticking out the top. Jules smiled, but sent a message with her eyes to Dave that she wasn't buying his innocent act at all.

"You don't need to open it now," he said. "As a matter of fact, don't. I get embarrassed with gift giving and shit. But, yeah, lots of love, and hope you had a good one. Shannon did a right job on you," he added with a playful wink.

Trish gave him a playful slap on the shoulder her and he in turn gave her an adoring gaze. "Thanks guys," Jules smiled, setting the bag on the bar, knowing full well it contained some artifact from Dave's many overseas travels. More than likely, it was from some airport in Asia, a Buddha mug, an authentic Hello Kitty lunchbox, or a miniature Great Wall, something found in a small shop between a Starbucks and Swatch store. Dave was never that creative, but it was the thought that counts. Jules always told herself that the fact he went to the hassle to actually exchange currency in order to buy her something was gift enough.

Trish and Dave moved away and onto the dance floor, which surprisingly was fairly crowded. Jules watched with a smile as Steve danced with Ben, spinning him around in his arms and lifting him high in the air. Even Ike was getting down with his wife, Vivian.

"Bubbles!" Swill said in a sing-song voice, dancing over to her with a shoebox in one hand. "I got you a gift. Wrappings fucking over-rated innit?"

"Fuck yeah," Jules laughed, pulling off the lid and laughing at the pair of hot pink Converse. "These are brilliant Swill. Cheers!"

"Glad you like. Oh, fuck, this is my song!" He said before rushing off as 'My Humps' poured through the speakers. Jules chuckled and took another sip of her champagne and glanced around again. Pete, the one person she had been hoping to spend the most time with, had been conspicuously absent most of the night.

"Hi."

Jules turned and jerked back as Bovver appeared in front of her, a small brown package in his hand.

"Hi," she replied, offering a smile of peace.

"Uh, here," he said, unceremoniously shoving the package toward her. "It's nuffin special, just a lil something I picked up a few weeks ago. If you don't like it, I'm sure you can get a few quid for it..."

"Bruv," Jules said, with a smile. "I'm sure I'll love it." He stood there awkwardly for a second, rocking back and forth on his scuffed dress shoes. Jules decided that maybe she should open gift now, and with an excited smile at her brother, pulled the top of the brown paper pack. As a swatch of maroon fabric revealed itself, Jules furrowed her brow and gave a glance at Bov. He had a proud smile playing at his lips and with a grin, she tore the rest of the paper away. In her hands, the cool dry-fit material was soft and almost silk-like. Knowing she was staring down at the jersey in awe, Jules clamped her jaw shut to prevent herself from drooling over the amazing piece of clothing. It was a maroon and sky blue Freddie Ljundberg West Ham jersey, the newest issue and in pristine condition. But there, on the back shoulder, was Jules' Holy Grail. A rough, somewhat illegible signature, which put the value of the jersey up ten-fold. It must have cost a fortune on Ebay.

"Bov," she gasped in amazement. "How did you get this?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Waited outside the training ground every day for about two weeks trying to get Ljundberg to stop. The guy drives a bloody Jag, you think he could spare a fucking second to sign a shirt."

"You waited outside the training ground?" Jules couldn't even believe Bov would spend that much time and effort out of his oh-so-busy life to actually get a sign Hammers jersey for her, but here it was, the most damning evidence resting in her hands.

"I love it," she said, tears pricking her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. "And I love you."

"I love you too, Jules," he replied quietly, squeezing her tightly.

"And about yesterday," she began, but was cut off with a look.

"We'll talk about that later, yeah? Just try and enjoy your party."

Jules grinned and Bovver smiled back. She watched as his happy look slowly disappeared and was replace by a scowl as he watched over shoulder. Jules quickly turned and looked toward the door, feeling her heart soar despite Bov's disapproving gaze. In walked Pete, Carolyn on arm and Robert walking on his other side, talking animatedly with both. He looked up and caught her eyes, which were welling up even more with tears.

Momentarily forgetting Bov, she rushed over to them and gave both Robert and her mom big hugs, thanking them for coming.

"Well, Pete here is a good lad," Robert said in his deep baritone voice. "Invited us in person last night."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, dearie," Carolyn said, kissing her on the forehead. Pete looked on, clearly pleased with himself.

The night went on nicely, and Bov even made an attempt at reconciliation with their mother as he asked her to dance. That to Jules meant more than any number of jerseys in the world.

By the end of the night, Jules was exhausted, her feet were killing her, and she was very itchy in her dress. Despite how much fun she was having, she was ready to go home and go to bed.

"Is there a time when everyone is leaving?" she yawned to Pete as she leaned tiredly against the bar. It was nearing 1am, and people were beginning to trickle out, especially since it was a work night, but Jules felt rude calling an end to the party when people still wanted to stay.

"You tired?" Pete asked a smile. She nodded and he subtly rubbed his hand along her back. "Well, if you do one thing for me I'll tell everyone it's time to go."

"What's that?"

"A dance." Jules smiled as Pete took her hand and led her to the nearly empty dance floor and rested his hands on her hips, the side of his face resting against hers. In that moment, she didn't care who was watching, or what they thought. All she knew is that was she was dancing with the man that made her happier than anyone else, that made a fire burn in her soul. Before that moment, Jules had been afraid of love. But as Pete's strong arms held her against him, feeling their hearts beat as one, Jules knew that the only thing to be afraid of was losing it.

As Jules and Pete came back to Pete's flat, the tension between them was palpable. Jules felt a hunger growing inside her as she watched him maneuvering gingerly around the crowded apartment. Jules had never really felt "sexually active" per say, but with one lopsided grin from Pete and she wanted to rip her clothes off. Something had happened to her on that dance floor, but now she was no longer nervous or timid about giving herself to him. As she watched him begin to unbutton his shirt, there was nothing she wanted more.

"Wait," she said softly, moving toward him. His hands had frozen above the buttons as he watched her, his mouth slightly parted. The way she looked now, so different than normal, made her seem like a different person, someone who was off limits. He found the normal Converse, jean clad Jules more attractive, but that didn't mean the woman now unbuttoning his shirt was sexy as hell.

"Jules," he breathed, as she finished and began gently running her fingers over his chest. He could not be held responsible for his actions if she continued to do that. "We can wait," he managed to choke out as she placed a soft kiss on his Hammers tattoo, secretly wishing with all his being that she would throw him down on the couch and have her way with him. Oh, fantasies.

"I don't think so," she replied seductively, rolling her hands down his stomach and resting them on his belt. That was all the permission Pete needed. He quickly framed her face in his hands, shuddering as she licked her lips. Crashing his mouth onto hers, he ran her hand up her back to the hidden zipper that held the strapless dress on. He zipped it down and Jules let it fall to her feet. Pete only broke the kiss to take her all in, incredibly sexy lingerie and all. Jules mentally reminded herself to thank Shannon for that little tip as Pete's eyes darkened as he looked her up and down.

"Oh, God," he muttered huskily as he captured her lips again, ravenous to get as much of her as possible. He grabbed her around her thighs and lifted her easily and held her against the wall. Jules wrapped her legs around his waist automatically, running on auto pilot. Too much thinking and she would get nervous. She wanted this to be memorable, and passionate and fiery. She didn't want Pete to go gentle on her, because that would be unlike Pete. He was naturally rough, coarse, and intense. That was what she loved aobut him.

The depth of hunger he aroused in her was stunning. His kisses, his hands all over her body, his muscles hard beneath her thighs and pressing up against her, proving just what lay in store for her...and yet it wasn't enough. Jules wanted more. Now, now, now! It was raw. Intense. Overpowering.

Pete dragged his mouth from hers, leaving a trail of smeared lipstick. Jules didn't care. Nor did she care when his hands moved up she spine and swiftly unclasped her bra. Suddenly, it was skin against skin, and Jules felt like every fiber of her being was on fire.

"Bed," she managed to croak out, wanting to maintain some dignity and not lose it against a Hammers Crest pasted on the wall.

Pete happily obliged and proceeded to leave tingling kisses along her collar bone as he carried her to his room. Dropping her to the bed, he continued his trail of kissed down her torso, causing her to moan and arch her back in desire. Involuntarily, she bucked against him, feeling the full hard length of him. And my, my what a length.

"Well, aren't you impatient," he grinning cheekily, placing a tender kiss on her lips. "I'm not done with you yet."

"I don't know how much more I can – Oh, Jesus," she gasped as his mouth closed over her bare nipple. She never wanted the sensation to end.

"I think we have way to many clothes on," she manage to bite out a few shudders of pleasure later.

"I couldn't agree more," Pete said, finally seeming to have reached his breaking point. He stripped off his trousers in a tussled and ungraceful way, but affective nonetheless. Crawling on top of her, Pete slid purposefully along her body, causing them to both utter low guttural moans. Jules bit his bottoms lip before sucking it into her mouth and playfully running her tongue along it. Keeping his eyes looked on her, Pete reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a condom from the drawer.

"Were you planning on getting some, Dunham?" Jules giggled.

"I was hoping, praying even that I would. But you know I would wait forever for you, right?"

"You better not make _me_ wait forever," she said accusingly, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Right, of course," he said, quickly fixing himself up.

Once he was done, Jules flipped him over, so she was straddling him. Placing hard, wet kissed against his chest and licked her way up to his jaw line, reveling in her small groans he emitted.

"Oh, Jules," he moaned, arching his hips, desperately trying to gain access to the area still protected by her lace panties. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said quietly, before swiftly flipping her back over and managing to somehow snap the thin strap holding her knickers together.

He lowered his lips to her smile and whispered, "I promise" before driving into her.

Jules felt a shot of pain sear through her, but it was gone as quickly as it came and was replaced by a pleasure she had never known. She screamed, but not in pain, and wrapped her legs around Pete before he could withdrawal, fearing her hurt her.

"Oh, God Pete!"

One thrust, and then another. She angled her hips so he could push deeper and she felt herself climb to the edge and knew he was climbing with her.

"Jules," he growled. She opened her eyes, not quite sure when she had squeezed them shut. Pete smiled, his eyes dancing and looking a charming rogue, yet there was a ferocity remaining that made her ache for more, though she knew that it was physically impossible. She couldn't look away and she didn't want to respond, fearing she's lose hold on that elusive edge.

"Yeah?" she managed, unable to deny him anything at that moment.

"I love you."

Now it was her turn to smile. She arched into him and pulled him in that sweet impossible fraction deeper. "I love you too."

And she climaxed so hard it was like Christmas morning and the World Cup final all in one. Like waves, the sensations rolled over her and kept on rolling. She was gasping, her eyes welling at the intensity of it and she struggled to swim up from the sea of pleasure pulsing through her. She finally managed to blink her eyes open and found Pete staring at her with something like awe.

"What?" she asked breathlessly, suddenly self-conscious. "Did I scream too loud?"

He just shook his head slowly and continued to stare. Then he moved a bit she realized he was still hard inside of her as a firework went off in her body. Was it possible for a person to die of over-stimulation? She was so sensitive that if he even breathed, she was going to come again. He twitched again, though it was obvious he was doing his best to stay completely still. She gasped again at the shock of pleasure and decided that everyone had to die sometime. At least she would go out with a delirious look of pleasure plastered all over her face, and she couldn't ask for much more than that.

"Are you...um...okay?" she asked embarrassed, shifting slightly. She was willing to sacrifice herself to death by multiple climax if it meant giving him even a percentage of the same pleasure. She was selfless like that.

"Don't. Not yet," he said clamping his hands on her thighs and holding her still. "I don't want this moment to end."

And just like that, her heart swelled and she felt herself melt into a pile of goo. He was so taut, so hard, so demanding and yet to tender and gentle at the same time. How was that possible?

With a soft kiss on her lips and the realization that she was composing herself, Pete drove inside her once again. Two thrusts later, he shouted as well.

Jules wasn't sure how time passed after that. She'd either drifted off or passed out from exhaustion; she wasn't sure, but the events of the night were still fresh in her mind when she regained consciousness. He had said that he loved her. And she loved him. Looking over at his still sleeping form, her heart rose in her chest with adoration. He still had a smile on his face.


	19. Chapter 18

It had been three weeks. Three glorious weeks. And it was all coming apart. Jules watched as hell broke loose around her, like it was all in slow motion. There was fire, and yelling, breaking glass and cries of pain. Everything was a blur. Pete was somewhere, somewhere in that mess, but she couldn't see him. Panic rose in her throat as she blinked back tears in the smoky air. It had all happened to quickly...

The morning had begun like any other Saturday, even after celebrating the Millwall draw with some mindblowing...celebrating. She and Pete slept in, woke up with some morning sex, had waffles for breakfast, took a shower (together) and were getting ready to watch the first match of the day on Sky. Jules shook the loose water from her hair, and pulled on one of Pete's hoodies.

"Fuck me, do you know how hard it is to function properly when I know you're not wearing any knickers?" Pete asked, attempting to open a dresser drawer and missing completely.

"What do you mean?" she asked angelically, slowly dragging a finger up her thigh and lifting the shirt ever so slightly. Jules had gotten much more confident in herself around him, and she knew just the right buttons to push. But then again, so did he.

"My oh my, what a morning," Pete countered, stretching dramatically and making sure his hip-dips reached their maximum definition. Jules felt her knees go weak.

"Dirty cheat," she laughed, grabbing the towel from around his waist and whipping it at him.

"Oh, someone likes to play rough do they?" Pete tackled her onto the bed, holding her hands firmly about her head with one hand, and using the other to tickle her mercilessly.

"Pete-her-dun-HAM! I will-kill YOU!" She screeched, trying desperately to catch her breath and break free. It was of no use. "I swear I will pee in your bed!"

"Oh, you have to go and ruin all my fun," Pete pouted, letting her arms go, but still straddling over her.

Jules smiled when she could finally breath again. "I think I know of another way we can have fun."

Pete wiggled his eyebrows and went into kiss her – then there was a loud banging on the door.

"Bugger off," Pete grumbled into her hair as Jules sighed.

"They certainly are punctual."

"Better go see what they want," he said, kissing her again and grabbing a towel. "Stay here and don't, for fuck's sake, put anymore clothes on."

"Ay, ay," she saluted with a mischievous grin, as he walked out the door.

She heard mumbled voices, distinguishing Bov's among them. He didn't sound happy.

"The Yank here?" he asked.

Matt had gone out to see his dad that morning, but had left his stuff lying around the apartment. Jules could hear them rummaging around.

"He's an undercover journo," Bov spat to Pete's unasked question. Jules froze. Matt, a journalist? There was no way, he majored in history at Harvard, not journalism. She desperately wanted to go out into the living room, but restrained herself. Ever since her birthday party, the boys had some idea of what was going between her and Pete. But if she were to walk out in nothing more than Pete's shirt, Bov was sure to loose his shit.

"No, bollocks." Pete clearly didn't believe it either.

"No, it's straight, mate. I seen him down at the Times, walking out." It was Keith. "Shaking hands, proper pally and what not."

"What's all that about?" Bov demanded. "Think about it. Drops outta nowhere, never been in a scrap in his life. Snugs in nice and tight with the top boy at a firm." There was a weighted pause. "For fucks sake Pete! Bov hollered. "What else would he be doing down at the Times?"

"No, means fuck all," Pete replied, although he sounded like he needed convincing himself. "Could've been any of a hundred reasons he was down there."

"This time I want to make sure of that myself," Bov said, and he made clear there was no room for arguing.

Then, it was Pete's turn to deliver an ultimatum. "You sure about this, Bov, coming in here like this?"

"This his? Here, Keith, you know all this computer shit."

Jules couldn't handle it anymore. They were looking through Matt's personal computer. Even for Bov, that was low.

"Fucking cunt," her brother continued. "Listen to this: _First match, West Ham v. Birmingham. P__ete brought me to the Brigid Abbey Pub on Walsh Road, his main hangout, and introduced me to his gang_. Oh, look, we're a fucking gang now. _Bovver is Pete's thuggish righthand man. Keith is sort of Bovver's then there is Jules, or Bubbles as the lads call her. She knows everything there is to know about football and the firms, an indispensable, not to mention beautiful, and there really is no doubt as to why they keep her around. _You happy now? We're all in there, even Bubbles."

"Wait for me while I get some clothes on," Pete grumbled. Jules backed away from the door and immediately began pulling on some knickers and jeans.

"Meet us at the Abbey in twenty yeah?" Pete asked soberly, grabbing some pants off a chair. "You don't need to be there for the beginning of this." He was furious, she could tell, so she said nothing. A small part of her worried about Matt, felt bad for him, but if he really was a journo, then he deserved whatever he got.

Jules had trouble waiting that long, however, and left the apartment almost as soon as Pete, Bov and Keith rounded the corner. She got there just in time to see Pete slam his fist into Matt's mouth. It wasn't that that shocked her the most, however, it was the fact that Steve was there with him.

"You sure you know what you're doing here, Pete?" Steve asked, grabbing his brother by the shirt and pushing him back. Matt lay on the floor, groaning and holding his bleeding nose.

"He's a fucking undercover, don't tell him nothing," Pete spat.

"Are you sure?" Jules asked, pushing past the both of them and helping Matt to his feet.

"Get away from that fucking filth, Bubbles," Bovver demanded, grabbing her arm and jerking her away. Pete's eyes flashed toward his mate, his anger momentarily shifting. Steve brought it back to the topic at hand.

"You must not be sure, mate."

"What?" Pete asked, looking at his brother in disgust and pulling away. "You knew?"

"All I knew is that he study journalism at Harvard, right, but he's dropped out, hasn't he?"

"We found his journal, full of fucking stories about us," Bovver snapped, still holding Jules in place.

"It's a fucking diary," Matt finally spat out, defending himself.

"Keith saw you at the Times," Jules stated quietly. Nothing got accomplished by yelling. "You were with some journos, allegedly."

"That was my Dad," Matt looked incredibly deflated. "He's the journalist, not me. Pete, you knew that!"

The room quieted and all eyes turned to Pete, who was looking at the floor, ashamed. Jules was amazed. He hadn't told her that about Matt.

Bovver's grip in her arm loosened, and she looked up at her brother's almost heartbroken face. "His old man was a journo, and you knew."

"That don't mean nothing," Pete tried to say, but even he knew Bov was in the right on this one. It was a big risk to take.

"Like hell it don't. He studies journo, his dad's a journo, what's the difference? You let one of them get in with us!" Bov's fury was building, Jules could see it. She touched his hand to try and calm him down, but he wasn't having it.

"I wasn't trying to get anything," Matt started, but before he could get anymore words out, Bov had slammed him against a wall. Matt fell to the floor and Bov took a kick at his stomach. Before he could get another one in, Pete had tackled him to the floor.

"I don't care who he is, you don't do someone on the deck," Pete snarled. Jules hand flew to her mouth in shock. The look on her brother's face was one she had seen once before, and she had put it there. When he had come in and seen her with their mother at the restaurant in Chelsea; it was a look of pure betrayal.

"What's wrong with you? He's gonna bury us all and you're just gonna watch? Steve," he said, turning to the Major. "You started this firm..."

"The GSE is Pete's firm, alright? He calls the shots."

Bovver looked distraught and turned to Jules, hoping to find at least on ally. She however, took a step closer to Steve. As much as she loved her brother, he seemed to be the only one not to realize the GSE was not the end all be all. She had been at that point too, when she thought she had nothing else, but now, she had other things to live for. Bovver, unfortunately did not. And losing what he believed the GSE was, was like losing his soul.

"Well, fuck the lot of ya." He whispered, before turning and stalking out of the Abbey. Jules wanted to go after him, and she almost did, but Steve put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go, love. He needs to straighten his mind out a bit." Jules bit her lip and nodded, but her stomach was flipping. Something told her Bovver would not get his head wrapped around this without some serious collateral damage. She was beginning to think that maybe her brother was more messed up than she was willing to admit to herself.

"Go get yourself cleaned up," Pete muttered to Matt, who was still on the floor, now dried blood on his face. "We're gonna get this shit out in the open, right now."

"Pete," Jules said, taking his hand as he moved away from the group. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, actually," he said, taking a deep breath. "I think I am. As much as I love your brother, he doesn't seem to get it, you know?"

"I know," she said, giving his hand a squeeze. "Come on, let's go chat with the Major. Let Bovver sleep on it and you too can bust it up tomorrow. A few punches and it will be all out of your systems." Pete grinned and followed her back over to the lads. It would be less than an hour before chaos came upon them.


End file.
